Why I Now Hate Drapery
by anag211
Summary: Sirius Black falls into the Veil of Death and ‘dies’. But what if he really just fell back to his 11 year old body before Hogwarts, with the knowledge to change it all.
1. I Hate Drapes(maybe not Snape this time)

XxAll credit to characters and the Harry Potter universe go to JK Rowling. (Sirius might be a bit au but who knows at this point)Xx

I was falling, hard and fast. The image burned behind my eyelids. A faint outline of a screaming Harry held back by a tear-stained and just as upset Remus. The scene was painted as if looking through a sheet of water. It was always my goddamn recklessness that hurt the people I love the most. How could I leave them? I finally am free and I go and fuck it all up. The fall was a long one, the small bit of light that I fell through was disappearing. I never quite liked the dark, especially after the sleepless nights in Azkaban. I let the dark creatures carry me off to someplace else, that resembled sleep.

I landed. Bouncing on the green and silver sheets in a place I once called my dreaded home. It was a place that haunted every corner of my being, but I was alive. So why was I back in Grimmauld Place, and why did my room look so ungryffindor, lacking the nude pictures of Muggle girls and motorbikes. I left the silk sheets sticking to my sweat coated skin and took to my bathroom.

The first thing I was greeted with was my reflection. I studied every inch of my new body. What the hell happened. I was back to an 11-year-old. My eyes surprisingly unhaunted, maybe even with a subtle twinkle. I examined my hair, no longer did it wall in heavy clumps, it was silky, smooth, and fell in regal waves surrounding my childish face. A face that would mature beautifully. My nose retained its aristocratic figure and my eyes the startling silver grey I remembered. Covered my thick dark lashes, I moved back examining my scrawny 11-year-old body. Skin smooth and unblemished, I returned to my face giving myself an arching brow and a subtle smirk. I knew exactly where I was, and when. This was the night before I went to Hogwarts. Today was the eve of the day the marauders first met, and I was excited.

I awoke to my brother knocking. I decided with the opportunity of a second chance with him, I would take advantage of it, befriend him, and be the brother I should've been. His eyes, so much like mine, glittered with tears as he spoke,

"Sirius you can't leave me. Who'll stop mother and father? Who'll I play with? What if you don't like me when you come back?"

I stopped his questions with a look, one hopefully full of warmth.

"I will never, and I mean never, stop liking you. Reg, soon enough you'll be in Hogwarts with me and we'll be unstoppable—" I was interrupted by my mother shrieking.

"Sirius! Regulus! If you both are not down here with Sirius' trunk I will go up there and you will regret it."

My eyes must've shone with fear because Reg picked up a side of my trunk and gestured for me to take the other side. Together we brought it down to where my mother was waiting. She shrunk it and put it in her pocket as she made her way to the floo and spoke clearly "platform 9 3/4" erupting in green flames. I have Reg a quick hug and promised him I'd owl as I copied my mother's movements.

The next thing I saw was the Hogwarts express in all its glory and a jumping James saying goodbye to his parents and dashing into the train. That really set me into perspective, that was the first time I realized that I was _back._ I was going to have to see Peter, a young werewolf Remus without the wolfsbane, and James. Merlin, _James_ , Prongs was alive. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother pushing me to the train and handing me my trunk, restored to true size. I walked onto the train my feet taking me to the iconic marauder compartment. James was sitting there waving to his parents with a warmth that I envied as a child. Sitting across was a tear-stained Lily Evans waving to her parents as well, and a young Severus Snape sat beside her with his nose in a book.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you, I'm a first year, my names Sirius."

Snape and Lily just eyed him, James was the only one to say anything. He grinned and said,

"Hiya Sirius, I'm James Potter! Of course, you can sit in this compartment."

Our eyes clicked and I knew that we were already best friends in James' head. We started talking ignoring Snape and Lily even though it hurt me to see Lily sitting there, so alive.

As originally we got on the topic of house sorting.

I told James, "My whole family have been in Slytherin,"

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

I grinned."Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"James lifted an invisible sword."Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad."

Much like last time Snape chuckled and said

"Yeah if you'd rather be brawny and without brains,"

Lily looked up at that and gave Snape a glare. As James retaliated instantly.

"Oh yeah, and where do you fancy going seeing as you've got neither?"

Lily's face turned red for Snape as she dragged Snape and herself out of the compartment, glaring daggers at us.

I figured I should be slightly nicer knowing that although Snape is a git, he's not an evil one. So I chose my words carefully and spoke to James,

"Hey, I know that Snape guy was a git but I think that we should be a little nice to him." I saw James face change, "He still deserves a little prank for that though." I added as an afterthought. That made James laugh. James spoke,

"We should plan, but for right now we should put on our robes we're almost there."

I nodded as we both started getting changed.

I really couldn't believe it, I was back, with the power to change everything.

XX soo how'd ya like it? This is my first fanfic and I do enjoy suggestions and criticism ( keep it kind and constructive ). Thank you so much, if ya like it I'll keep writing and start making longer chapters. XX


	2. Meeting the Mates(and one I Wanna Kill)

XxAll credit to characters and the Harry Potter universe go to JK Rowling. (Sirius might be a bit au but who knows at this point)Xx

James and I finished getting dressed and started waiting in the crowded line to get off the Hogwarts Express. I could remember the first time this happened. It was exactly the same but instead the overwhelming feeling of awe and fear of not being sorted into Gryffindor house was replaced with something else. What if the sorting hat outed me? I knew that I was safe from Headmaster Dumbledore's legilimancy because us Blacks were taught occulmency from a young age. I could protect my mind from Dumbledore but maybe not the sorting hat.

Those thoughts occurred as we were shoved out the narrow exit of the train. Hagrid was bellowing as usual,

"Firs years firs years o'ver here. Four ter a boat now, there ya go"

James and I went to the closest boat to us and got in. Two other boys entered the boat and I looked up. It was a sickly looking Remus and a chubby Pettigrew. I had to physically restrain myself from throwing Pettigrew off the boat on our way across the lake. James was trying to make amicable conversation with the two other boys but was failing miserably. I had almost forgotten how closed off and shy Remus was before we knew about his affliction. I came to the conclusion that Peter was going to have to be in our group even being the rat that he would grow up to be.

We arrived at the castle and made our way up the front steps to a pristine McGonagall standing there. She flicked her wand just as Peeves attempted to stick us to the cobble floor with Ever Magic Sticking Glue, merlin knows how he got his hands on that. She cleared her throat and began a speech that Sirius remembered well,

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration Professor here. You are to be led into the Great Hall, and be sorted to your respective houses. I wish you the best of luck and hope you enjoy your education here at Hogwarts."

My heart gave a stir seeing her turn and leave us anxiously waiting to be led into the Great Hall. James kept jabbering on to a very pensive looking Remus who was nodding every so often and an enraptured Peter, what a suck up. Before I could roll my eyes at Peter's behavior the doors of the Great Hall opened up and the Muggleborns gasped at the realistic night sky and floating candles. We were marched into a line as the Hat gave its annual song and ambiguous warning. The song ended and McGonagall began the sorting.

"Eli Abblesy," she began,

"Hufflepuff!" Erupted the sorting hat. And so on she went through the A's until I was called,

"Sirius Black," she said, the whole Hall was silent waiting for the inevitable Slytherin prince to take his place. The tension was palpable as I sauntered to the stool with a smirk plastered on my face, the sorting hat was put on my head.

 _Well well well what do we have here? A time traveler? No much too young. Already remembers me?,_ The sorting hat said.

 _I'm going to have to request to be put in my original house. I'm sure you agree,_ I spoke to the hat.

 _Yes yes, your intentions are that of a Gryffindor, try not to fuck it up for the rest of us_. _I guess I must put you in_ GRYFFINDOR! The hat bellowed.

Surprised by the hats crude language, I took the hat off and immediately took a seat at the table, also surprised by how quick that was compared to the first time. The only thing that interrupted my pondering was the realization that the entire Great Hall was silent. Great I broke them. It wasn't until James clapped loudly and started cheering until the rest of the school followed suit, all except the Slytherins.

The rest of the sorting continued with everyone the same. Lily, James, Peter, and Remus all as Gryffindors. Snape still a Slytherin. We were eating our meal shortly after Dumbledore gave his scare the kids speech when McGonagall approached Remus whispering. Remus nodded twice and followed her out.

"Wow I wonder what McGonagall could've wanted with Remus this early. Do ya think there's something wrong with him?" James said with no tact, as usual. This time Lily spoke up, merlin I missed her,

"Excuse you Potter I'm sure he has a valid reason for needing to speak to McGonagall. I've barely known you and I can already tell that your nothing more than a bully!"

I forgot how passionate Lily was. James just grinned dreamily and whispered in my ear,

"That's the one, I'm going to marry her," I chuckled at the irony of it and responded,

"I'm sure you will mate. And try to not say stuff like that in front of Remus. I must agree with Lily that he might actually have a good reason." It appeared that James took this in and nodded, a glint in his eye that was determination. I knew this was the moment that Remus was included into our little friendship, whether Remus wanted it or not.

There was a huge boom and suddenly scarlet and gold sparks were spraying out of each table. The younger years all hid under the tables but James just looked around wildly and stood up. I grinned and forgot that the Prewet twins had their beginning of the year prank. They also were dead last time I checked, my heart gave a twist, I always did like Gideon and Fabian. James looked me in the eye and yelled over the noise of the popping,

"My dad gave me an invisibility cloak, let's use it to prank and be just like the Prewet twins!" All I gave was a snort and nodded at his childish idolization. The chaos continued until Dumbledore stopped the sparks with a twinkle in his eye. His voice boomed,

"Thank you for the wonderful show of house pride. Now prefects please lead your first years to the dorms and give out the passwords."

The Great Hall was once again a flurry of activity as the prefects led us up to the Gryffindor tower. The password was _honeysuckle_ and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open singing. We all went to our dorms exhausted, James still chatting excitedly to Peter. It finally sunk in, I was at Hogwarts with my dead bestfriend, a shy werewolf that would take forever to open up, and a murderer.

My thoughts were interrupted by Remus slipping in the door and taking the only empty bed. James was the first one to speak, softly for once, just noticing Remus' scars as he changed,

"Hey Remus, I never formally introduced myself, I'm James Potter. Would you like to be my friend?" That prat added a wink too. Remus considered it. I could see his internal struggle, have friends for the first time in his life, or not risk his secret. Of course I knew his answer but before he could say no like last time, I spoke up,

"You don't have to say yes quite yet. I understand you've only just met us, I'm Sirius Black and no I'm not evil."

Remus just nodded with wide eyes. His eyes were fighting between the gold of the wolf and his rich chocolate, it seemed like the swirl of colors landed on a startling amber shade as he spoke, carefully choosing his words,

"Thank you for the offer I'll sleep on it." And he climbed into bed and shut the curtains around it. I was surprised, it was a better reaction than last time, at least he spoke this time. I decided to do the same as Remus and said goodnight closing my own curtains.

I had one more way to get Remus to trust us faster this time, somehow bring up werewolves and then speak about them in a positive light. How? I had no clue. Maybe check out a 'good' werewolf book from the library? I didn't know, but it had to be done. I missed marauder Remus, I missed the Animagi transformation, I missed the real marauders. And I was determined to put them back together forever, and possibly drop some hints on how to kill Voldemort too while I was at it.

XX Sooo what did you think. As usual I enjoy criticism (as long as it's worded politely) and I was wondering some things. Would Sirius know about the Horcruxes? Or should I have him have no idea until later? And I'm struggling to write Peter so I hope you don't mind. Also should I include wolfstar in this? Idk but thanks for reading XX


	3. Wow I’m so Brave Apparently

The next morning was the beginning of classes. I woke up to the shower running and an already dressed Remus sitting at the edge of his bed. He appeared to be staring into nothing when I cleared my throat,

"Hey do you want to wait for us all to get ready and the we can go down to breakfast together?"

Remus seemed startled but recovered quickly,

"Yeah sure," was his raspy reply.

I gave a quick grin and went hopped off my bed, to the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes we were all ready to go down to breakfast. James was practically bouncing off the walls with energy, even more so when the conversation turned to Quidditch,

"I bet I'll make the house team as a first year." James said. I started responding but was cut off my a cold condescending voice,

"Why do you think a little blood traitor firsty is going to be able to make a house team, even one as bad as Gryffindor?" Malfoy sneered. Wow I forgot what a prick he was, I was the first one to recover,

"How about you take your pointy nose elsewhere, maybe even straight to the shoes of Voldemort that you want to kneel in front of so much." I attempted to put as much venom in my words as possible. Lucius glared and pushed me up against the stone wall of the corridor,

"You best watch what you say about the Dark Lord. You might just be the one kneeling at his feet soon enough when you stop this Gryffindor act," Malfoy whispered darkly. I only rolled my eyes and responded coolly and as unaffected as possible,

"How about you take your slimy Slytherin hands off my robes and remember your place. At the feet of a halfblood who has all of you fooled." Shit shit shit! I said something I wasn't supposed to. Did the Death Eaters know Voldemort was a halfbloof yet? I was so stupid but Malfoy's eye just twitched when he realized we had a crowd behind us. He narrowed his eyes once more and spoke,

"I'm warning you Black, the Dark Lord will find you and you'll be the first one to die out of Hogwarts." I appeared to ponder and then built up an icy mask. Hopefully my face appeared as intimidating as a first year can be and I spoke slowly, clipping each word,

"Be sure that he knows that he will have to kill me in person. I bet my dearest auntie, Voldemort's—" everyone gasped at the use of his name, "closest confidant could only stun me at most in a duel. She wouldn't be able to catch me with a killing curse and I know that for a fact." And I really did, I dueled her no more than 3 days ago, and I was stunned into the veil.

The crowd just stood there silenced, as did Malfoy. He sneered and walked off and I let out a breath. It was Gideon who dispersed the crowd with threats of dungbombs so violent in scent that no one would smell normally ever again. Remus only looked slightly in awe for a moment, before his face slipped of all emotion, the careful mask that he had created for himself. Peter looked so disgustingly in awe of me I almost hexed him into a grave, where he belonged. James, always knowing James just gave the two other marauders a whisper and gently took my arm. Gid and Fab made sure we were alright and let James take me back to the now empty common room. He spoke gently,

"We can go back to breakfast if you want but that looked like it hit you somewhere on a personal level,"

I looked James in the eye as gently as possible while retaining a certain hardness that no 11 year old should have.

"It wasn't him threatening to murder me out of Hogwarts James, that I knew was probably going to happen after I was sorted, it's that he was so sure that I would become a Death Eater—" I thought for a moment, James waiting patiently, "at least this time I know I'm not going to be a Death Eater for sure. Thanks for bringing me up here, I think I'm good now." James still looked vaguely confused,

"What do you mean 'this time'? And how are you just fine after that?" James questioned. I answered him vaguely,

"I'll tell you when it's important enough ok? I promise you'll know eventually but everything is just so new at Hogwarts right now—" James cut me off and nodded,

"I understand, I have a secret and I'll tell you now so you'll be ready to tell me yours later," he paused and then continued, "sometimes I have dreams, nightmares really of me being married to Lily. And we have a baby and have to go into hiding, the reason's never clear. And then Voldemort finds us and I tell Lily to get the baby, who never has a name, out of the house. I'm the first one killed and then I watch Lily begging to let our kid live and then she's killed. The kid always lives though, no matter what method Voldemort uses to kill him." James' voice pepped up considerably after a few moments of silence following his confession, "Well that's my nightly dream wanna get some breakfast now?" I nodded and we started walking in a comfortable silence.

How come I never knew about these dreams? Did he know about them origionally and still stared death in the face? Or was he unknowing?

My questions ceased when we entered the Great Hall and joined Peter and Remus. It appeared news about my confrontation with Lucius spread, everyone was watching me. Even Lily leaned over and congratulated me as we all started eating. I was content even after the disturbing news that James had told me until the post owls came. A regal snowy owl from mother came and dropped a howler right in front of me. I cursed, but decided to make it a show, if people were gonna watch, they were gonna realize how amazing Sirius Black really was. The howler started steaming as I stubbornly released the ribbon to open it.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW DARE YOU!" My mothers wonderful voice echoed in the silent Great Hall, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ME AND YOUR FATHER. STAIN ON OUR FAMILY TREE AND WORTHLESS BLOOD TRAITOR! WE ARE CONTACTING DUMBLEDORE IMMEDIATELY TO HAVE YOU RESORTED. I HOPE YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE YEAR AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF RETURNING FOR CHRISTMAS!" And then it was over. Some slytherins started laughing and everyone else looked at me with pity in their eyes, I stood up and turned to Dumbledore.

"I assume you heard what mother had to say," Dumbledore nodded, "even though I am totally aware there is no possible way to resort, I want it to be known I would go to both ravenclaw and hufflepuff before I even go near the Slytherin house." My blood was rushing through my ears and in my rage I continued speaking, "I would rather discontinue my Hogwarts education than be near the very people who threatened to kill me just this very morning. And for the rest of you, I wasn't planning on ever returning to mummy dearest's home for any sort of break. So it appears that concludes breakfast. James?" I questioned sort of pleadingly.

He nodded and got up, as did Remus, but Peter didn't even move a muscle the three of us walked out of the Great Hall with all eyes on us. That event must have made up James' mind on whether Peter would be in our 'little group' and apparently he wouldn't be. We walked all the way to our first class, transfiguration.

Transfiguration started as usual. The first years all chatting anxiously and a cat sitting on McGonagall's desk. This year we had transfiguration with the hufflepuffs. One hufflepuff wondered aloud,

"Where's Professor McGonagall? Do you think she's injured?"

Bloody hufflepuffs. Everyone always thinks their softies for stuff like that. But I guess that's what McGonagall wanted to hear as she shifted back to her usual proper robes and human face and spoke,

"I was not injured but thank you for the concerned. That was an example of a very advanced sort of transfiguration called the animagus transformation. Does anyone know anything else about animagi before we begin?"

A confident Lily raised her hand,

"Yes Miss Evans?" McGonagall said.

"An animagus must be registered to the ministry or else there is a penalty of a stay in Azkaban. They also ought to be of age before the transformation is attempted." Lily spoke quickly. James gave her a not so subtle thumbs up that she ignored.

"Very nice Miss Evans, 5 points of Gryffindor." McGonagall rewarded to a beaming Lily, "Now how about we begin with a simple turning a carrot into a pin."

McGonagall kept aiding the children and giving praise as needed. I finished my pin after Lily, trying to keep the pace that I had as a child. Sure sometimes you have child protégés but I did not want to be one.

Transfiguration ended and herbology ensued again with the hufflepuffs, without any drama. We ate a quick lunch and then it was time for defense against the dark arts, with the Slytherins.

Our professor was a man named John Edings and he certainly knew Remus was a werewolf, just as last time that's how he started the year. By scaring the first years with a tale of a viscious werewolf and staring Remus directly in the eye. Remus looked like he was about to crack as Professor Edings continued,

"Werewolves are a dangerous disgusting breed that will not hesitate to kill. It is true they are only a wolf one night a month, but they will still feed on normal witches and wizards even in their human skin. They are disgusting and deserve to be locked up—"

I couldn't take it. My anger was too overpowering and like the ever impulsive Gryffindor, I reasoned that this would also get Remus to trust me. So I began with a steady voice interupting the Professor's rant,

"Excuse me Professor Edings but where, just where are you getting that information? Little bedtime stories? Really who made you Professor? Every normal wizard knows that there are bad werewolves and good werewolves just as there are dark wizards and good wizards. Most people infected with lycanthropy are harmless except on the night of the full moon. Excuse me for not wanting to be taught my an inept tosser. Now, I'm going to leave and anyone who wants to join me is welcome."

Professor Edings face just turned red as he sputtered,

"Black if you leave this room I'll have you expelled along with anyone who follows him."

I only turned and grinned especially seeing all of the Gryffindor first year and two Slytherins all standing ready to leave,

"Edings if you even attempt to get us expelled, not only will you be fired for your little rant today but you will never find a job in the wizarding world again, and I'll see to that personally." I said maintaining my steady voice and walking out.

"Merlin Sirius that was awesome! You called our Professor a tosser on the first day!" James said, the first one to speak since we began the trek to the Headmaster's office. I turned around to respond seeing that I was right, we had all of the Gryffindor first years and two brave Slytherins but Peter was missing. What a little coward. Remus looked me in the eye looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack and all I did was wink and wrap my arm around him as we continued the walk.

When we got to the entrance I tried all sorts of wizarding candies and Lily tried a bunch of muggle candies too. It was only when Remus blurted out _candy canes_ did the gargoyle let us through. Lily was cursing that she forgot candy canes. I made sure no one questioned how Remus knew the password and continued into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting there looking like he was expecting us.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing all of you. Lemon drop?" He offered with a twinkling eye.

I took one knowing I would need the calming potion that they were laced with as I started to speak, but it was Lily who got the words out first,

"Headmaster, Professor Edings is awful. I know I don't know much about the wizarding world but he was just bashing werewolves so awfully. And he threatened to expel us for defending them." She said with a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Is that true?" The Headmaster asked, mostly directing the question to Remus.

"Yes sir, he was implying that all werewolves were dangerous all throughout the month and that they would kill even while in their human skin." Remus muttered sadly.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was replaced with a stoney rage as he spoke, "I assure you I will take care of this, and you will not be expelled, in fact 5 points to each of you for your bravery of doing what is right. Now it appears late, dinner shall be starting soon will it not?"

We nodded and walked out of the office. James said a quick thanks to Lily, being much less forceful than he used to be. We returned to the Gryffindor dorms being empty without Peter. James went to finish the light transfiguration essay we were given and maybe flirt a bit with Lily, so it just left me and Remus. Remus looked up once we were alone as did I. Only now did I realize how close the full moon really was. He looked quite peaky, I decided I would let two full moons to go by before telling him I knew. Remus looked like he wanted to thank me but he settled on this,

"How do you stand up to everyone? You stood up to Malfoy this morning, and your mother at breakfast, and now to a Professor? How Sirius and why? What Edings said about werewolves was true and you know it—" I stopped him there with a hand and responded as honestly as possible. It wasn't like I could tell him I'm 30 years older than him,

"I stood up to Malfoy because I've always stood up to him. I've known his family forever and they're all a bunch of Death Eaters. I've been standing up to my mother since I was born, she doesn't scare me anymore. And that Professor was so wrong about werewolves. Not only was he not following the book but he was spurting all that disgusting halfbreed nonsense and it reminded me of my family, whom I hate so much. I was doing it for me just as much as I was doing it for everyone else in that class."

Remus looked shellshocked but he nodded and whispered a thanks under his breath. We all went down to dinner and no one spoke of any of the things that happened that day. James was surprisingly speaking amicably to Lily and Remus was focusing on his food. The three of us refused to speak to Peter and I kept my mouth shut. After dinner, getting ready for bed was a quiet ordeal until James pulled me aside and whispered,

"I'm concerned for Remus. It's only our first real day and he's looking really sick. And I just want to move Peter out of the dorms, merlin he's annoying." I snorted and whispered in response,

"Remus will be fine, if he gets worse we'll convince him to go to the hospital wing. And I couldn't agree more about Peter. For now let's just sleep and be happy that we're at Hogwarts."

James just nodded and went to bed, as did I. Merlin bless James and in natural mothering instincts, I missed them. I shut my curtains and muttered a muffliato just incase I had a nightmare, and slept.

Xx So how was it? I tried to make it longer and with more dialogue. And yes I do know that dialogue is really where I struggle. Also I figured out what I'm going to do about the whol Sirius never really knew about the horcruxes, but that's for the future. Thanks for reading! xX


	4. Full Moons and Unexpected Comfort

The night of the full moon had come, with little notice by Peter. James on the other hand, was frantic. At first I thought that he hadn't even noticed until I was woken up by James' skinny frame staring over my bed. He poked me to make sure I was awake and motioned for me to follow him to the common room.

"Remus didn't come back after dinner and I'm really worried about him. Sirius, he's been looking sick the whole week and I want to ask him but I don't want to pry. And have you seen his scars? Merlin they're awful." James spoke fervently as he took a seat on the worn couch in the common room. I nodded, considering my next words carefully,

"Maybe he has some sort of chronic illness," There, I technically wasn't lying to him, "that would explain the sickness and maybe he got into an accident when he was young. Or maybe he has a terribly behaved pet rabbit at home." I said trying my hardest to dance around the truth.

"But Sirius I'm worried. He would tell us if he went to the hospital wing right?" James questioned.

"He might not James. He seems really quiet, maybe we check the infirmary tomorrow before breakfast." I said attempting to calm him down.

"Ok. I guess you're right. I mean we have lessons tomorrow and it's getting late." James said making his way to the dorm. And I just sat there, wanting so much to explain it all to him.

Once I was sure I was alone I let myself crack. I cried, for everything and everyone. Silent tears making paths down my face, all my thoughts contained within them. They fell for or my bestfriend destined for death. For myself, unsure how to defeat Voldemort. For Remus, having to suffer alone both tonight with the moon and the future Remus screaming my name. For my bestfriend's son, my Godson, Harry, who I've let down so much in his short life. For the frustration that still haunted me that my cousin tried to kill me, ripping me apart from my loved ones. I continued to let myself wallow in self pity until I realized a shadow in front of me. It was Lily, those green eyes just made me cry harder, she would be dead soon too.

Lily didn't make any sudden movements in front of me. She slowly sat down beside me and rubbed my back, a gesture I recognized from during the war, with the constant deaths. I continued crying, harder with the memory of her hand still ghosting on my back, until I asked her,

"Why're you down here?" My voice cracked with the struggle to push the words out.

She smiled softly and replied, "I was crying too actually. My sister sent me a letter and I've only just gotten to reading it tonight. I know it sounds trivial but she called me a freak, she hates me." Her voice wobbled. I cursed just now noticing her puffy eyes and reddened nose.

"She sounds like a right cu—," Lily shot me a warning glance, "she sounds like a rude person. Maybe she just isn't prepared to have a magical sister." Lily nodded and asked,

"What got you all upset?" I knew I didn't have an answer to tell her so I pretended to be the original Sirius, the non-brave one who actually did cry over howlers.

"I know I put up a brave face," I began, quoting the words I said to James all those years ago, "but I don't want to be weak. I hate my family so much and they make me so miserable. And poor Reg, my younger brother, is stuck there probably being brainwashed by all their pure-blood bullshit."

"Have you considered writing him?" Lily questioned. Merlin I never wrote him in the origional timeline, never, not once after being sorted into gryffindor. Maybe that's what he needed this time, a little reminder of my love to push him into the light.

"No I haven't actually, maybe I will. In fact thank you Lily. I think that exactly what I needed," I yawned, "goodnight Lily." Lily got up and started for the girls staircase. I hesitated and put a hand on her shoulder before she left,

"Your sister is wrong, your not a freak at all. Your the smartest and according to James, prettiest witch I've ever met. And I bet you'll grow to be a formidable one."

Lily smiled, "Thank you Sirius, if James is anything like you I might even give him a shot."

I smirked, "James is much better at these situations, I'm just telling you the truth. And don't give James too easy of a time, his ego doesn't need to get too big."

Lily then surprised me with a hug, "Thank you, so much. None of my dorm mates understand, I feel like you do, at least a little." She started tearing up again.

"No more tears, not for your sister, she doesn't deserve them. The only tears I want out of your eyes are tears of happiness." I said.

"And I expect the same from you. Goodnight Sirius." Lily said, turning to walk to her dorm.

"Goodnight Lily." I said walking back to the boys dorm where James was waiting.

"What took you so long?" James asked in a hushed whisper.

"I was just thinking some things over. I think I'm going to start writing Regulus." I said.

"I think that's a good idea, goodnight Sirius." James said nodding.

"Goodnight James."

Xx Hey so I know this is short, under 1,000 words actually but at least I got a chapter up. I also thought it would be better for me to spend a lot of time on the next chapter, I feel like it's gonna be important. Also break is going to end soon so I'll try to put up a chapter per week (maybe more if I have time). Thanks so much for reading! xX


	5. The Marauders Return (Sorta)

The day after the moon had passed surprisingly with little drama. James and I visited the hospital wing first thing in the morning, and Madam Pomfrey just told us that Remus was very ill and that we should just wait until he was released. That seemed to settled James' worries, although he did owl order a large supply of chocolate for when Remus returned to the dorm. For this full moon I didn't want to give any hint that I knew about Remus so I kept my mouth uncharacteristically shut, for now at least.

A month passed and I was poked awake again by a questioning James. He gave me the look to join him in the common room and I decided to plant the seed in his head,

"Hey James," I began once we were sitting on the same worn couch as last month, "I think I may know where Remus goes every month."

"Really? Where? How does he get so injured?" James questioned both out of curiosity and concern.

"Well I don't know where he goes exactly," I couldn't just say that I knew that he went to the shrieking shack, "I think...I think Remus is a werewolf." I finished whispering out the final word. Although I knew James would fully accept Remus it still felt wrong, it was too early, a year actually, and it was purely Remus' secret. James' face flickered between emotions, finally settling on comprehension.

"That would make sense, why he has the scars I mean. And why he's so secretive, it's not like he can just blurt it out. Where do you think they have him go?" I was shocked to say the least, James was handling it better this time around, I guess it was because Peter wasn't with us.

"I don't know exactly but he definitely isn't visiting his ill mum. I trust Dumbledore enough to find him a safe place." I replied. James ran a hand through his unruly hair and flickered his eyes to mine unsure,

"Should we tell him we know? And should we tell Peter? And oh _merlin_ how can we help him?" James said worried. That was the thing about James, he always cared, worried even. He tries his hardest to appear nonchalant, but when it matters he can't help himself. I tried to think over what exactly to say to him, and how to keep my knowledge limited in my response.

"I think we should use your cloak to visit him in the morning. And I think we should let Remus decide to tell Peter," I began, "my uncle Alphard always told me that werewolves only attack humans, what if we're animals like McGonagall." James' eyes lit up,

"All we have to do is become animagi! Sirius you're _brilliant!_ " James spoke in an excited whisper.

"I try my hardest," I said with a grin. I almost laughed with how easy James thought the solution was.

"We have to go to the library and start researching immediately, let's go tomorrow we don't have lessons. Maybe we could stop Remus from hurting himself!" James said. I was thinking about the wolfsbane and how I should've learned how to brew it. I could do nothing more than become an animagus to help Remus and it pained me.

"Yeah we'll go right after we confront Rem." I said, excited that I already knew exactly which book we would need from the restricted section.

After very little sleep we both decided to sneak into the infirmary. There we found little trouble entering and going to Remus' private room. I stopped James right outside of the door,

"Just... be gentle with him. I'm sure he'll be mortified that we found out." I said. James nodded twice in solemn understanding and went to open the door. Remus looked up, with big ring-like bruises under his eyes. He had bandages covering his small frame, and he looked around the room frantically looking for the invisible person who entered. He eventually took a sniff of the air and relaxed, and then tensed up again in anticipation to see us. I was the one to take the cloak off us and shut the door. I cast a silent muffliato too and spoke gently,

"Rem, we want you to know that we know—" Remus tried to cut me off but I continued, "and we don't care. Peter doesn't know and we decided that it's your choice to tell him, but James and I think no different of you." The room was palpable with tension. As always James was the one to break it,

"Hey at least you don't have to keep lying about your furry little problem," James laughed at his own joke then continued more seriously, "actually though, we don't care at all. Rem you are our friend, family even. I know we just met this year but I feel like we're going to be with each other until the very end." James finished and I stood there, seeing the beginning of James' transition from a boy, to the man I knew who died, all because of me. Remus' eyes shifted between gold and chocolate until settling onto the familiar and comforting shade of amber and spoke in a raspy voice,

"Thank you. I don't know why you'd wanna be friends with a monster, but you guys 'ave always been a bit crazy." Remus spoke tripping on some words. I smiled gently and assured him he was not a monster, we would have to work on that. I also told him to rest and to try not to stress about our discovery. We left under the cloak with little trouble once more and made our way to the library.

The library was empty except for Pince. It was still early and everyone was either stilll sleeping in or at breakfast. I decided to start giving the hints as to where we would find the book.

"Hey James, I think the books we want will be in the restricted section." I supplied.

Once we were in the restricted section I looked for the book and found it easily. It looked as if it hadn't been touched since McGonagall became an animagus. _The Way To Become Animals_ it was titled, very ambiguous may I add. I pretended to look around a little more to make it seem slightly more believable. Finally I couldn't take it any more,

"James! I think I found something." I said excitedly, just like the first time.

"Really?" James said, flipping through the pages and finding the chapter on animagus transformation.

"Mate your brilliant. Thank you, let's go before Pince finds us." James said giving me a quick hug.

We disappeared under the cloak once more and went up to the dorms. James started reading the book like it was a bible as I sat there, trying to remember how we found the passage behind the mirror, where we brewed all the required potions for the transformation. I was scouring every inch of my brain and then I remembered. We were running from Filch, it was after the Halloween prank in 3rd year. I just had to recreate it this year, with the same prank.

"Hey James, what if we did an amazing Halloween prank. One better than the Prewet twins." I said interrupting his reading. He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair,

"I don't know, I really want to get started on the transformation." James replied. I only smirked, this was the exact same conversation that occurred originally about this prank.

"No just think. I know we have to have the mandrake leaf in our mouths for a month, so we can't even start brewing for a month. Why don't we take the time to prank while we are stuck waiting?" I said.

"Fine, I guess we need to create some mayhem, we've been quite lacking lately," James said.

"Indeed we have," I joked, "so we're really doing this?"

"I suppose." James said shaking his head with a grin.

Xx Ok so I'm starting to realize this story is just gonna be a story with a lot of smaller chapters (I'll try to keep the at minimum 1,000 words). I still appreciate criticism (as long as it politely worded) my goal with this story is to improve my writing and write a story that I enjoy. This story is even more successful than I thought (I didn't exactly have high expectations) so thanks for reading! xX


	6. So Much James Wow

Xx Ok I need you to tell me if you'd prefer a longer chapter every 3-4 days (by long I mean like 2k of maybe longer) or a shorter chapter (at the very least 800 words sometimes more) every day. Also is it weird to change pov after 6 chapters? I mean it's still going to be Sirius oriented mostly but idk. xX

 **JAMES**

 _I shall not tell lies._

 _I shall not tell lies._

 _I shall not tell lies._

 _An awful noise. And the tears that were the only things staining the paper except blood. The boy sitting in the chair, scrawny, vivid green eyes framed with wire classes. Holding back tears, determined to not let another roll down his cheek. In a bright pink office, clashing horribly with the bloody mess on his hand._

 _Cackling, that's what was the horrid noise. Cackling from a toad in pink._

It was with a jump and an echo of the deafening cackling ringing in my head that I woke. These dreams were getting awful. I couldn't sleep, I was staying up more than Remus when he couldn't sleep before a moon. The dreams seemed like echos, and when I last told Sirius he looked at me like I was insane. I don't know why I told him, he seemed like he needed to know. Before the look that implied his thoughts that I was insane, something flickered in his eyes. A coldness grew that I've never encountered before. I always assumed it was growing up with the Black's but he never gave a hint of even caring about his family hating him.

I slowly got out of bed, maybe some tea would help settle me back to bed. I decided to go to the kitchens and grabbed my cloak. Sirius showed us all where the kitchens were within the first month here, I always wondered how he knew stuff like that, I usually assume it has something to do with his secret he can't tell me about.

As I was walking I heard a murmur in the direction of the kitchens and continued, stealthily. It was a quiet conversation and it shocked me. It was Peter and Malfoy, I didn't even realize Peter was out of bed too. I tip-toed closer to try to help Peter if Malfoy tried anything,

"You sure Pettigrew? There's no backing out for a Gryffindor like you. I'm just looking out for you, you are a little first year. However much I don't like you, I don't want to see you dead. Just remember, he knows if you lie, always." Malfoy whispered, looking surprisingly concerned.

Peter responded, "I know what I'm getting into," He said with a surprising sneer, "those idiots won't know who did it. And, like you said I'm a gryffindor it's not like I'm going to back out or anything." Malfoy shook his head and spoke lowly,

"Well, welcome I'll message you for meeting times."

I was shaking. Trembling. This night was awful. First the dream, and now... now Peter. I went to the kitchens and ate myself sick. I couldn't handle it, I needed to do something. Something to get the conversation and the nightmare out of my mind. I ran out of the kitchens and went to the only place I have a clear mind, the quidditch pitch. I hopped down the stairs two at a time into the breezy night sky. I opened the broom shed with a quiet alohamora and took to the sky. I flew around for ages. I let myself be carried away by the air rushing through my hair. I didn't stop until the sun was peaking over the Scottish mountains. I finally decided it was enough and went to return the broom I had been riding.

I let my broom drop when I saw Dumbledore and hesitated. I decided to speak first,

"Sir I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep. I figured I'd come out and fly. I'll never do it again." Dumbledore looked surprised that I wasn't putting on the _i-swear-I'm-innocent-please-believe-me_ face. He responded,

"It's quite alright James, although next time try to wait until morning just incase something happens to you. I was wondering if I could ask you about Sirius actually." I was surprised, expecting him to say something about Peter instead.

"Ask away sir." I responded.

"Well he seems very knowing and mature, don't you agree?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I guess. What does this have to do with me, not to be rude." I said questioningly.

"I was wondering if he's mentioned anything with secrets. I also worry about his family." Dumbledore said. He couldn't fool me. This man knew everything about everyone. There is no way he doesn't know whatever Sirius' secret is already about, or at least have more of an idea than me.

"Sirius never mentioned anything out of the ordinary. Now I must be going, don't want the other boys to catch me out of bed without them." I said running off with a smirk. I ran all the way to the castle, up to the tower, and into my very beautiful Lily Evans.

"Do you ever look where your going?" She questioned as I noticed we were the only ones in the common room at this hour. I also noticed she had dark purple rings under puffy eyes.

"Wow Lily you look like a mess, what happened?" I said ignoring her question.

"How rude! And I know I look like a mess no need to point it out." She said rubbing her beautiful arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, do you want to talk about it?" I spoke trying not to scare her off.

"Maybe later James, right now I have to owl my sister." She said.

"Ok, see you at breakfast." I said with my most charming smile.

As Lily walked out of the common room, I went to the dorms and sat down on my bed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Wow I just had an amicable conversation with Lily Evans. She said maybe. _I got a maybe_. And she called me James. That was the _first_ time she has even remotely given me a chance, I loved her. As I kept thinking about the whirlwind that was today I started dozing. And then settled into a deep sleep.


	7. Some Secrets Sorta Revealed

**SIRIUS**

It was approaching Halloween and everything was falling apart, the prank was barely being planned. James, was being increasingly distant, the only thing that comforted me was that he and Lily were hanging out much more. Peter, was being just as secretive as in 7th year, except he was lacking the subtlety that fooled us all. Remus, was well Remus. He was still everyone's friend, although wary of Peter because, "Sirius I swear he smells like Malfoy all the time now."

We made it to breakfast and I started to think about Christmas. I was starting to wonder if James would allow me to go to his house for Christmas again, or if I should stay at Hogwarts, or go home and get myself kicked out first. That was it, I was going to go home, get kicked out, go to James' and that would be that. With my thoughts settled, I noticed Dumbledore staring. He was doing that quite frequently, and everytime, I would feel a gentle push at my occulmency shields. I figured I should tell him, but make sure I was still in control if he tried anything 'for the greater good'. Of course, it would be very helpful to have his advice.

"Alright mates, I gotta go, I'm teaching Lily how to fly better." James said smiling.

"Yeah same. Wait. No I'm not taking Lily flying, I'm going to get tutoring from Professor Edings. Bye!" Peter squeaked out as half the table fake vomited from hearing Edings' name. Remus just looked at me, his amber eyes curious as both boys left. I leaned over,

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about something, do you want to come?" I said almost regretting the words as they tumbled out of my mouth.

"Sure. Is there any reason you asked me instead of James?" Remus said packing up his belongings.

"I don't know, I just feel like you should know first. Although this is really important and I hate putting all the pressure on you. If you hear it and don't want to be a part of it, I'll understand, Dumbledore will have to obliviate you though." I said staring at him.

"Ok, let's go." Remus replied after a long breath.

We walked towards Dumbledore's office and were let in immediately. Dumbledore was leaning in his chair appearing relaxed when we entered,

"Sirius, I was wondering when you'd come see me. And you've brought Remus I see." The old wizard said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir I was wondering when I'd see you too. Now it's a long story and I'm not sure if we should use the pensieve or—" Dumbledore cut off my rambling,

"Shh... how about for now you remove some memories and put it in the pensieve for Remus and I. Is that quite alright?" He said.

"I guess so, have a look." I replied as I flicked my wand and memories started swirling about, as all three of us dove in.

 _It started with a teenage Sirius being crucioed. By his own mother. He was screaming and repeating the yelling sounds,_

 _"NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!"_

 _The torture ended when an adolescent Regulus displayed his first act of defiance, the only one to see it was Sirius. Regulus creeped around the doorway and with a flick of his wand, staring directly at the tearfilled eyes of his brother, made a lamp fall next to his mother. It was a small act of defiance, but it created enough of a distraction for him to flick his wand a second time. This second time brought floo powder to Sirius' fingers and allowed Sirius to floo to the Potter's, crawling, bruised, and battered._

 _The scene changed. Dumbledore was in his office with 10 other seventh year students. He recruited them to something called the Order of the Phoenix._

 _The scene changed. It was an Order meeting. A little baby Harry was on a joyful Lily's lap, James smiling at his son. Dumbledore only looked grave. He delievered the prophecy._

 _The scene changed. It was when James and Lily first requested Sirius as their secret keeper. He considered it. The memory swirled. It showed a pleading Sirius begging for Peter to be the secret keeper. Peter agrees and they set up the charm, telling everyone that Sirius was the secret keeper._

 _The scene changed. It was a crying Sirius walking over his dead best friend in search of a crying Harry. It showed him stepping over Lily and picking up the baby. He stepped over Lily and James once more and left the house. There Hagrid showed up and took a now sleeping Harry away on the borrowed motorbike._

 _The scene changed. It was a mad Sirius hunting down Peter. The scene depicted a cornered Peter. He screamed that Sirius was the secret keeper, cut off his finger, blew up the street right in front of Sirius, and disappeared._

 _The next scene showed a hollow shell of an innocent man being sent to Azkaban._

 _The scene changed. It was an escaped Sirius proving his innocence to Remus in the Shreiking Shack, and being believed._

 _The scene changed for the final time. It was Molly with tears streaming down her face trying to stop Sirius. It was a desperate Sirius running off to save Harry. It was a Sirius battling his own cousin, in front of the veil. It was a Sirius being stunned through the veil and waking up a child._

The memories ended and I had tears brimming at my eyes. Remus was just looking at me in wonder, not at all as startled as I anticipated him to be. No longer did Dumbledore have a twinkle in his eyes, they displayed great pity. Dumbledore just shook his head and spoke,

"Well well well. That does explain a great deal Mr. Black. Wouldn't you have to agree Remus?"

"Yes I guess it does sir. It explains why he... why he uh smelled like the Prewet twins on the first couple of weeks of school, he was staying with Molly in the final memory." Remus said stoically.

I gawked and said, "You noticed that I smelled like the Prewet twins? And just accepted it?"

"Well I just assumed that purebloods smelled similar. I mean you and James smelled like friends before I'd even met you." Remus said smiling sheepishly.

Dumbledore laughed at that and spoke, "Now Remus, I know you understand the severity of this, but I urge you to learn occulmency—" Remus cut Dumbledore off with a surprising smirk,

"Oh I already learned occulmency. Didn't want Sniv... Snape to figure out I was a werewolf once I realized that legilimency was the prickling in my head." Remus said.

"Snape was using legilimency?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, but it's quite alright. It gave him a right shock when he was quite literally kicked out of my head after some very entertaining made up scenarios." Remus still had that mischievous smirk plastered on his face as he spoke.

"I guess that concludes our conversation then?" I questioned, tired even though the day was still early.

"I assume that does. I advise you to tell James as soon as possible. You have permission to use my pensieve at any time for this purpose, although you should have him learn occulmency first." Dumbledore said, handing me a book on occulmency for James.

Night approached after endless questions from Remus. A wind blown, love filled James entered the dorms.

"Hey James. You know that secret I told you about." I told him handing him the book on occulmency, "once you master this, then I can tell you." I said slipping in my bed not even waiting for an answer.

Xx So this was a big chapter. I do still enjoy criticism (as always worded nicely please) THANKS FOR READING! xX


	8. Halloween and Animagi

**SIRIUS**

The days leading up to Halloween, James had been asking more and more questions about occulmency. He was improving quickly too, the clever prat. The Halloween feast was going to start in 15 minutes and we were pulling the final strings of the prank together.

"You remember the plan? Remus you cannot mess up that charm. No matter what you do." James said bubbling with excitement.

"Yes James I know. If I mess up, Sirius can't transfigure the tables while they're distracted. And you can't come out and scare anyone." Remus said pulling a hand through his messy hair.

"Ready guys? Let's go." I said.

James ran to the kitchens to start his disguise and Remus and I walked into the Great Hall like normal. Once Dumbledore finished his happy Halloween speech, Remus muttered a charm under his breath. Clouds appeared, not the normal ones rolling across the ceiling but misty black shapes. With a great clap of thunder, blood red lightning shot from a cloud. And then it began. The black sky opened up and it was raining red water. So thick, so dark, that it appeared as blood. Instantly shrieks commenced as I started the second part of the prank.

I muttered swishing my wand under my robes, the tables gave a groan and started snapping. More screams. Peter even ran straight from the Hall, he was going to miss the best part. The tables bent and cracked until they formed a horse together. This part was all Remus, his crazy obsession with Greek mythology spurred this Trojan horse contraption.

Then, it was James' time to shine. He appeared out of what looked like thin air from the invisibility cloak. He was the headless horseman. He tapped a wand to him head and grew into proportion with the horse. More shrieks followed from seeing the blown up size James. His head in his hand bloodied and dripping. His cloak torn and stained, he was utterly grotesque, and it was amazing.

James' altered deep voice bellowed out, "Fear me! The Great horseman!" His voice shook and got a pitch higher, "I will bestow great mercy on everyone but the Slytherins!" With every word his voice was getting more and more like its normal pitch.

"Shit Sirius the voice charm isn't staying! What do we do?" Remus asked panicked.

"We run. Get James and run." I said, smiling internally that once this night was over we could start the animagus transformation.

With that quick thought we did run. Fast and far until I grabbed Remus' hand and motioned for James to follow. I led them to behind the great mirror outside of the library: We were panting and full of adrenaline when we finally settled behind it.

"Merlin that was fantastic! Did you see their faces?" James said, swishing his wand to remove his disguise.

"Yeah until the bloody voice charm stopped working." Remus grumbled. I patted him on the back,

"It was still brilliant. And look what we found!" I said excitedly. Remus just rolled his eyes know full well that I knew this place in the future. "You know what this means James?" James gave a questioning look, "We can brew the animagus potion in here!" I exclaimed.

"Wha-what do you mean animagus transformation?" Remus stuttered.

"You know exactly what I mean, I'm just accelerating the process." I said with a knowing wink.

"Why do you two need to become animagi?" Remus questioned.

"For you Moony!" James exclaimed. I could've started crying on the spot. James called him Moony for the first time ever.

"Moony?" Remus questioned again.

"Yep it's your new nickname. And when Sirius and I know what animal we are, you're allowed to give us nicknames!", James now put on a serious face, "We're doing this for you. So you don't have to hurt yourself during your transformation anymore." Remus looked unsure and then turned to me. I nodded encouragingly grinning.

"Fine. Just when you inevitably mess up, it is _not_ my fault." Remus looked directly at me when he said that, my grin only grew.

"Perfect. Now that we have a place and only a week left before the mandrake has been in our mouths for a month, we can start gathering the ingredients." James said.

"Actually James, I owl ordered them, we don't need to steal a single ingredient." I said.

"What? How? You need to be 17 to even order eye of toad!" James exclaimed.

"I know, but the blokes in Knockturn Alley don't mind as long as they get the money. And, no one says no to a Black." I finished.

"Very Slytherin of you mate." Remus said.

"Eww Remus you just ruined it. This whole night. How dare you mention _them_ during such a happy occasion!" James yelled as I shushed him. There was a tentative knock on the mirror. I cursed internally, last time Peter reminded us about a silencing charm. The knocking turned into a tap of a wand and in walked a Lily Evans with her wand tip lit.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed just as James squeaked,

"What are you doing here!"

"I was just walking to the library and heard a mirror yell. I know this is a magic school but that yell sounded a _lot_ like you." She explained.

"Aww Lily you know what my yell sounds like?" James said.

"Yes James I unfortunately do. Hey what's in your mouth?" She questioned.

"Nothing Evans." James said. I took the opportunity, maybe Lily could be the third animagi. I looked a Remus, his eyes pleading me not to.

"It's a mandrake leaf." I said. That made her stop. She turned to me,

"There is exactly one magical transformation that requires a mandrake leaf in your mouth. And it is currently _illegal_ for you to attempt. Why would you try that?" Lily said slowly getting more full of emotion.

"Because, I think you already know why Remus is so sickly," I paused and she nodded, shooting a reassuring glance at Remus, "we want to become animagi to stay with him. And prevent him from hurting himself." I said as calmly as possible. Remus' face turned a deathly pale and Lily noticed. She hugged him and then said,

"Remus I noticed your bite scar when we were practicing defense and I accidentally ripped your robes. And then you disappeared for the moon and I definitely knew," she turned to me and said, "I'm in."

I smirked and pulled a mandrake leaf out of my pocket and handed it to her saying,

"Tell me when it's a month. This is perfect! Now we actually have someone good at potions to help us!" I said.

"You planned this!" Remus yelled. I looked at James and he shook his head muttering something about slytherins under his breath.

"I guess I get to give Lily a nickname when she transforms." James said after a pause. Lily looked positively disgusted with that.

"Now, I need to go write a letter to Reg and I'll meet you at the party." I said running out the door, leaving Remus and James with a reluctant Lily.

 ** _Dear R.A.B._**

 ** _Mum would kill me if she knew I wrote this, and the only reason she isn't finding out is because I don't want you in danger. I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I know by now you've heard I've been sorted into gryffindor, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. The slytherins aren't either, I mean, the evil ones are but some are very nice. If you do get sorted into slytherin just promise me you'll stay away from Snape and Malfoy (and any other death eaters to be). Classes have been going great and feel free to write me anytime. I'm always here for you!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _S.O.B._**

 ** _Ps. Try not to listen to all that purebloods are better shite. One of my very best friends is a muggleborn and she's already twice the witch mum will ever be._**

I finshed writing and sent the letter away with a school owl. I hoped that just a little correspondence would push him a little into the light.

I made my way to the gryffindor tower without any surprises and opened it to see the party was in full swing. I saw the first year girls trying to talk to James and Remus, when they saw me they looked at me like I was their hero. Remus pushed me to his girl first, Marlene. I talked to her politely and she left, realizing that I didn't like her. I pushed James to talk to Lily and surprisingly they spoke the whole night. Remus and I did much the same after the girls were done trying to talk to all of us. We talked a lot, a continuous flow of stories, until the party started dwindling and we eventually went to bed.

Xx Ok I actually need to know if people want this to be wolfstar because I will make it a slowburn (sorta) if that's what ya want. I know this is my story but I also want to write a sorta you like too. I enjoy criticism (if worded politely) and THANKS FOR READING! xX


	9. Minny and Jamsie Find Out

**REMUS**

The weeks following the Halloween prank were full of glares from the other houses, and I was glad. Other than the full moon, the rest of the time between the prank and now has been enjoyable. Fabian and Gideon congratulated us immensely in a very elaborate display of their most mild fireworks. Lily, was just finishing with her mandrake and about to take it out when she hesitated,

"Why don't you guys hang with Peter anymore?" Lily said. I looked at Sirius, his eyes hardened,

"Because he is a pathetic worm and annoying." He spat. Although I knew that future Peter was a death eater I still felt bad. Shouldn't we be helping him avoid that path instead of leading him down it?

"Hey Sirius, could I talk to you real quick in the library?" I said pulling his arm past James and into the library.

"Hey! What was that about!" Sirius grumbled. I muttered a muffliato.

"I've been thinking since you've shown me your memories. I think we should help Peter. Come on he's a first year we can save him!" I said hopefully. That hope was soon challenged.

"No. No way, he's already talking to Malfoy this early!" Sirius argued.

"But we can stop him! Let him in the group! Even if he is a mole, we can still be friendly with him. We just don't let him into the Order of... of whatever it was and we never let him be secret keeper. We can save him, we just need to not trust him as much as originally." I said pleadingly. Sirius rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Listen Remus, there was a reason we were such good friends with Peter before. He's funny, he's likeable, we never wrote him off like this originally. He's too cunning, we never even saw it coming. We underestimated him and thought he was the fun, girl-shy, Peter that needed to be protected." Sirius explained. I pondered on that. When I first saw Peter on the train, that was exactly what I thought of him. Timid, not outwardly brave, but funny and nice.

"But Sirius, he can't just be planning to be a death eater, he's a first year." I said.

"He is a first year. And he doesn't _want_ to be a death eater. He wants to live. He's seen how Lily is treated and he knows that Malfoy is powerful. Peter might only be a first year, but he's smart enough to recognize the position and place himself in Malfoy's favor." Sirius said.

"Fine. But we want him to be in 'our favor' too. We don't have to be close with him, but no more hostility. And always give him an option to join the light. Just give me that please." I pleaded.

"Fine. But I lived all the mistakes we made and I _will not_ compromise James and Lily like we did the first time." Sirius said. I nodded in agreement and started moving from the library to back behind the mirror.

"Welcome back Moony and Sirius! Lily started on the potion and it looks perfect, just as she always does!" James spoke rather quickly, he had a red mark on his face but was still grinning.

"James Potter if you say another word I will make your whole face look like that!" Lily spat.

"Gladly, my Lily-dearest!" James said with a smirk to a grumbling Lily.

"That looks perfect Lily. Thank you." I said politely and she smiled,

"See James, that is called being polite. You should get lessons. And I think I'm done for today, we have to adjust the ingredients weekly but it doesn't require daily monitoring." Lily spoke. Sirius just nodded as we all left from the mirror. Sirius, Lily, and James made their way to the gryffindor tower and I went to go study in the library.

It was late when I returned to the dorms and I walked in on a crying James and a steely eyed Sirius.

"What happened?" I asked tentatively.

"James has been having visions of the future... damn it he's close enough to mastering occulmency. James, Remus knows my secret and I'm bringing you to find out later. Ok?" Sirius said looking stressed.

"O..ok." James said.

"What vision was it?" I asked curious.

"He saw when I showed up at his house, after Reg helped me." Sirius said.

"Oh." Was all that I could respond with.

Ever since Sirius showed me the memories most things made sense. Except, why was James getting visions? And why were we all being more mature than in any his early memories. For me, I was always the mature one, dealing with the moons from. Sirius always had his family originally, but he would purposely _not_ act mature for them. But now he had to act mature because he doesn't _remember_ a time in his life when he purely was able to act like a child. He always had a specific reason for each action, whether to outrage his family, or to save lives. James, in the memories he seemed innocent from the pains in life, unable to empathize fully. Now... now it seemed James was living all the events that brought on his maturity. He's taking 7 years of maturation in what looks like a few months, it was no surprise why he was crying. And now we wanted to dump the fact that his bestfriend lived all those memories, some of them alone? It was necessary, I tried to tell myself. But we were all losing our innocence too quickly. _We will have time to be children when Voldemort is gone_. That was the only solace that I could find.

My thoughts were interrupted by a look of resolve in James' face. Sirius nodded to me and we began a silent walk to the Headmaster's office. Again, Dumbledore looked like he was waiting for us. The eye that usually twinkled so brightly was only a clear blue. The only thing different about this time was that McGonagall was here.

"Professor McGonagall is a person with whom I trust my life with, I would hope you boys could do the same. Now, it is up to Sirius, can she see the memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. I'll put them in the pensieve." Sirius said flicking his wand as he did the last time I was here.

James and McGonagall dove in and we sat in silence. The silence was thick and nearly unbearable by the time a pitying McGonagall and a stubborn looking James came out. Sirius smirked. Really _who_ else could smirk in a situation like this?

"Don't look sad Minny! You always did say I was extraordinarily gifted for someone who never seemed to study!" Sirius said brightly. James mouth tilted slightly as McGonagall spoke,

"As long as you keep acting like a child Mr. Black, it is still Professor McGonagall to you." She said reaching over to Sirius. Her eyes started filling up with tears, "I wish none of that happened to you, I should've believed you were innocent."

"It's fine, even Dumbles didn't even try to get me a trial." Sirius said nonchalantly. There was a lull in conversation after that.

"Soooo... you died by drapery! Like Bellatrix stunned you into a bloody veil! Right now, future Moony and my son are crying over your grave. And it's gonna read **Death by drapery accident.** I always thought you'd go out with more a bang to be honest." James said lightening to mood considerably.

"Well I'm sorry not all of us can sacrifice our lives and be murdered by Voldemort himself. My bad Jamsie." Sirius said laughing.

"I never thought about it that way, maybe we should take the curtains out of our dorm. Don't want any unfortunate accidents." I said.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius said lightly, "Let's go back to the dorm and sleep."

And that is exactly what we did. Although James woke a couple times. Muttering weird names likes like Elvendork.

Thanks for reading!!


	10. Disowned and Proud

**SIRIUS**

"You guys will definitely practice the transformations over break, right?" Lily asked as the train started to slow.

"Of course Lily-flower." James said with a flourish as I started packing my stuff laughing. Remus couldn't help but let out a little laugh too. Lily just shook her head and left smiling. Remus followed her after saying a quick goodbye. James turned to me,

"I want you to write me everyday. And if they even _threaten_ you I will break you out! I don't care if you're a 'grown man' no one should ever go through that twice!" James said with a familiar spark in his eye. Ever since he had seen the memories he surprisingly hasn't treated me any different, same with Remus.

"Yes James. And your parents are aware that I might floo over if I can, correct?" Of course the Potter's would let me in, I just needed to ask to reassure myself of the plan. If everything went smoothly, I would have time to talk to Reg, be disowned, and escape.

"Yeah, of course mate. See ya!" James said speeding off the train to his parents.

I sat there one more moment before dragging myself to face my mother. She tightly gripped my arm and apparated us to Grimmauld Place, I landed with practiced ease. She pushed me away from her,

"You are to go to your room, your father will be with you soon enough." She said clipping each consonant.

"Yes mother." I replied. Perfect, I'll talk to Reg before father talks to me.

I walked up the stairs to breathe in the stale air of the hallway to my room. I knocked twice on Reg's door and he opened it.

"What do you want?" He said sharply.

"To talk." I said. He opened the door a little wider and let me in.

"What do you want to discuss?" Regulus asked sitting next to me on his bed. Originally, I never realized how much he grew up during my first year.

"Do you believe everything mother and father say about muggleborns and muggles?" I asked quickly spitting out the words, anticipation running through my bones.

"No. Well sort of... I don't think muggles should die, and I don't think muggleborns shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. From what I've seen of the park across the street, muggles are just weird. And you mentioned that muggleborn girl in your letters. I would rather not befriend them myself, but I hold no grudge against them." Regulus said. I was stunned by his answer. He was only ten for fucks sake, what happened? Although I was happy about his answer, I asked him another question,

"Will that always be your view? Would you join Voldemort if he gains power?"

"I don't think I'll ever want to kill people for who they are. And would you be someone's slave for a cause that you don't believe in?" Reg asked.

"No. So I'll take that as a no from you. When did you get so grown up?" I asked lastly, standing up.

"Andy. She's been helping me write my essays and my tutor isn't very happy about it, but I want to have both sides to my argument about muggleborn rights." He said.

"Very ravenclaw if you." I said with a hint.

"Sirius, I'm going to be slytherin. I won't be a death eater but I won't let your slytherin predjudice decide if I'm a better slytherin or ravenclaw. That is completely up to the hat." Reg said.

"It was worth a shot." I smirked and started walking out of his room.

"No it really wasn't. Now go piss off father for me ok? Tell him your first snog at hogwarts was a muggleborn!" Reg yelled after me. I stopped,

"Who taught you what snogging was?" I asked, both shocked and entertained by his new maturity I never discovered last time.

"Andromeda's muggleborn boyfriend." Reg said.

"You've met Ted?" I said shocked.

"Yep. Now go before father catches you in here." Reg said with a refreshing smile on his face.

"Ok just don't blame me if I get disowned." I said with a hint of truth behind my joke. Reg just nodded.

xxxxxxx

I laid on my bed for an hour before my father came in.

"Hello Sirius. How was slyt... gryffindor house?" The tall pureblood asked. I smirked taking in a deep breath,

"It was fantastic! So much better than those slimey death-eater slytherins!" I barely had the words out before my father blasted me across the room. I hit my closet door with a crack.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL GRYFFINDOR BRAT!" Orion roared.

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT I AM!" I screamed matching his intensity, "DISOWN ME! THATS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!"

" _CRUCIO_!" That was the last thing I heard father say. Knives, hot pokers, sticking every inch of my being. My brain being squeezed. Blood, there was an iron taste in my mouth as my father continued his onslaught of spells.

That's when I saw him, like the first time. Instead of flicking his wand, Reg looked scared. He started crying and then my desk exploded nearby in a show of accidental magic, giving me enough time to run to the floo room. I grabbed the green powder, nodded a thanks to a tearful Reg, and flooed to James' house. The last thing I saw before the green flames transported me was my mothers wand trained on the tapestry, ready to blast me off.

xxxxxxxxx

I woke up to a hand running through my hair. It was Mrs. Potter. I opened my eyes a crack and she was looking down on me.

"No need to talk sweetie. Your vocal cords should be sore from the... the yelling. Would you like to know exactly what happened to you?" She asked softly. I nodded a yes.

"Well, you have all the after effects of the cruciatus curse. So that means bruised ribs, muscle soreness, and your head may hurt for a while. You broke your ankle on the impact of something and that's about it. Would you like to take another sleeping draught?" She spoke kindly. I looked over to James standing at the entrance to the room with blue rings under his eyes.

I turned my vision back to Mrs. Potter and nodded twice for more sleeping draught, satisfied my plan had worked.

xxxxxxxx

Xx I did some research and figured whether it was right or wrong, Andromeda wouldn't be disowned yet. THANKS FOR READING!! xX


	11. Bruised and Battered and Proud

**JAMES**

I was standing, right by the entryway of the door when he turned his bruised and battered face my direction. Sure, he was technically an adult, but he was my _friend_. He knew this was going to happen, and subconsciously I knew too.

"James, Hey James." My dad spoke gently placing a hand on my shoulder, "I think you should get some sleep, it's late." I shook my head,

"I don't think I can sleep. I... I need to owl Remus. Is it alright if Remus comes over tomorrow? I'm sure he'll want to see Sirius after I tell him. And—"

"James!" My dad said cutting me off, "Yes, Remus can come over if his parents allow it, but... try not to overwhelm Sirius."

"Ok, thank you I'm going to go owl Remus." I said shaking his arm off, squaring my shoulders, and walked off. I kept walking until I reached my room, then I sat at my desk and immediately began writing.

 ** _Dear Moony,_**

 ** _I'm writing to tell you at Sirius was kicked out of his home (again) and it's just as bad. He's alright for now. You're welcome to come over for as long as your parents allow, you can use the floo._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _James_**

I leaned back in my chair, my head was spinning. I decided to close my eyes for a bit and then send the letter.

 **SIRIUS**

I woke up to Mrs. and Mr. Potter talking,

"It's quite awful, I just don't understand how they could do that to him? A child!" Mr. Potter said heatedly.

"Fleamont, it's my family. You know they wouldn't hesitate to disown me if I were put into Gryffindor. Or if I was even half as outwardly rebellious as James described Sirius." Mrs. Potter said. The messy haired man just shook his head,

"I'm going to inform Dumbledore." He said and then walked out of the room. I dared to crack my swollen eyes open, Mrs. Potter just ran another soothing hand through my hair.

"James? Jamie?" I croaked, vaguely incoherently from all of the potions.

"Shhh. It's Mrs. Potter, I can get James if you want." She said gently.

"Yes please." As soon as I said that she called her house elf to get James.

He walked in looking apprehensive,

"Hey, how are you?" James said looking down.

"I'm great! I got disowned and everything! It's all my wishes in one." I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Sirius—" Mrs. Potter began, I cut her off,

"It's fine. I don't care about them. I don't need them." I said, just as stubbornly and genuine as the first time, except more sure.

"That's true, I was just wondering if you wanted a place to stay. In the summer and holiday breaks, much like a home. I mean we are family aren't we?" She spoke. Even though I knew this was coming it still astounded me. She was welcoming me into her home and this is the first time she's ever met me.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, that would be great." I said politely with a little glimmer in my eye.

"Call me Mom, Mrs. Potter makes me sound quite old. Now I'll leave you to to talk." She said walking out of the room.

lllllllllllllllllll

"Mate! We're basically family!" James said, acting much like his normal age which soothed my nerves.

"I know! I mean technically we already were family, ya know with the inbreeding." I said smirking. His face turned serious at the mention of family.

"Are you going to miss them? And I thought you wanted to save Regulus?" James said.

"I'm not going to miss Mother or Father at all. And I have a plan for Regulus. Unfortunately it can go very wrong, and I need him to hate me for now." I said letting out a deep breath. James just studied me for a second. His hazel eyes looking me up and down, until the floo roared and Remus landed face first on the carpet, choking on floo powder and ash.

"Hiya Remus!" James said, his stare interrupted.

"Hey James," Remus turned to me, "hey—" he began, unsure.

"Don't you even start. First, I know for a fact you have been in more pain than this—" My voice started rasping, I was cut off,

"It still hurts, it's still pain." Remus mumbled.

"Rem, I know I look differently, but I am a grown man. And, second, I planned that." I said.

"What do you mean you planned that?" James said with a dangerous flash in his eye, one that reminded me of a much older James.

"I planned to go back to get kicked out. The faster I got disowned the faster I could stop being around them." I explained.

"But what about Regulus? I thought you wanted to save him." Remus asked.

"I think in order to find out how to kill Voldemort I need there to be animosity between us. When he died, there was something more to it. He _had_ to know something important about Voldemort, especially to be killed over it. So maybe I should let him become a death eater again and then figure out what he knows." I said.

"Sirius, that's a major manipulation. I don't think you should do that. Regulus is just a kid right now, we can save him and destroy Voldemort with him on our side. We should be keeping him close to the light and leading him to help us eventually." James agrued. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"We don't necessarily have to decide now. Regulus and I were friendly all the way up to my 4th year. But he is definitely going into Slytherin House, there is no changing that." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Alright mate, we know this is hard on you." Remus said lowly.

"Thanks. Now has anyone told Lily about this? Because she is going to be pissed no one did." I said tilting my lips into a smile. Or at least the best I could with my swollen face, still healing from the potions.

"Oh shite! I'll copy Remus' letter right now!" James said jumping up.

xxxxxxxx

James returned ten minutes later and he and Remus played some exploding snap. They were interrupted by James' owl returning with Lily's letter, quite quickly. James was ecstatic and read the letter aloud.

 ** _Dear James,_**

 ** _Thank you for telling me. Is Sirius alright for now? I can't imagine being disowned AND tortured by my own father. I'm happy Remus is staying with you so he can control you lot and unfortunately I'm not allowed to go. But thank you for the offer, my parents are quite strict and it might hurt my sister's feelings if I go off with my 'magical friends'._**

 ** _All the love,_**

 ** _Lily Evans_**

 ** _Ps... extra love to Remus and Sirius ;)_**

He finished the letter and whooped,

"She said all the love!" He yelled in joy. Remus and I laughed.

"But I do recall her sending extra love to Sirius and I." Remus said smirking.

"Oi, shut up. She feels bad that you have a badly behaved rabbit _and,"_ he turned to face me, "that you have a horrid family." We all laughed.

The night continued on with an exploding snap tournament, a quite small one with only three people. We no longer delved into deeper more depressing conversation. I wanted to allow James and Remus to remain children as long as possible. I owed it to them, especially after tainting their minds with my own horrible memories that still give me nightmares. I decided to lay off the Voldemort stuff and just focus one becoming an animagi again, for Remus.

Xx Sorry it took me so long to update (well longer than usual) I didn't have time to write. Thanks for reading!!! xX


	12. Pity Parties by Myself

**SIRIUS**

The rest of the week was focused on me reminding Remus and James that I was a grown adult, and therefore did not need their pity. I still recieved it in their stares when they would find me grimacing up the stairs or cautiously sitting down. It was the same with Mom and Dad, or Euphemia and Fleamont respectively. Except they didn't know that I was a grown man, so I assume they were just doing the correct thing. On the final day of the week Dumbledore stopped by to see me, he too had a pitying face on when we talked privately.

"Not you too!" I exclaimed.

"Mr. Black I'm not quite sure what you mean." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle to his eye.

"The pity face! I'm a grown man, I'll have you know that I could've had children! Hell, I probably have some I don't know about!" I yelled.

"Mr. Black, as long as you look like a child, you will be treated as such." The older wizard said.

"Fine, as long as I'm treated like a child, I'll act like one." I said indignantly.

"I don't expect anything else. Now, I assume I'm correct in saying Miss Evans will be the third animagus? And that you are planning to become one before the same age as originally?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, that is correct. Is there an issue?" I asked cautiously.

"No... well perhaps. Are we sure Miss Evans has the... the capacity to achieve this at such a young age?" He questioned, the twinkle in his eye disappearing.

"Yes I am quite sure. If the rat could do it, Evans can probably do it ten times faster. Why do you think she wouldn't be capable?" I asked, fuming. If anything Evans was the most capable out of her and James.

"No reason Sirius. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll be off to my office now. Goodbye son." Dumbledore said standing up and flooding away.

Son... who was he calling son. He had _no_ right. Stupid Dumbledore thinking Evans is stupid. Does he think muggleborns don't have the capabilities? Or is it only the factor of age that threw him off? I had no clue.

qqqqqqqq

That conversation left me fuming the rest of the day. I was a moody, irritable git according to James. It was obvious he was quickly losing his patience with me. Remus had to keep reminding him that one day without me wouldn't kill him. They went off to play quidditch after I exchanged a glance with Remus warning him to get out. I felt vaguely guilty after but I just couldn't take it. That's when I started thinking.

I didn't know what to do about Regulus. Should I befriend him and make him come towards the light? Or wait until he became evil and knew Voldemort's secret? It was so unfair. All of it. I was so close to death. Death, the very thing that I screamed for in Azkaban. And I finally had the chance. Without feeling completely guilty for leaving Remus and Harry. And it failed. Death failed me. I was brought back to one of the best and worst times in my life. But how could it be the best time if I knew how horrible the future was?

Self-pity was not a good look for me. I decided to try to think of solutions. How to help. I guess my earlier resolution to not deal with the future until it slapped me in the face was no longer valid.

How could I have just given up on Peter? I can't. He used to be a good person. I don't have to be his friend, I tried to reason. I could give him an ultimatum, or maybe just an offer to join the light. He wouldn't have to fight as long as he didn't join the Deatheaters. Same with Reg. He's definitely a slytherin, but he doesn't _have_ to be evil. He can do the same as Peter. Join the light, or just promise to not help the Deatheaters.

My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening. Remus' amber eyes were peeking into the slight crack in the door. I could see James' messy black hair sticking up behind Remus. They just stood there. I could tell they were looking at the sorry sight I was. I was curled up on top of the covers of my bed, and my hair was a wreck around my shoulders. I sat up, trying not to grimace and motioned for them to enter.

"You don't have to do that Sirius." Moony said.

"Don't have to do what?" I asked.

"Cover up the pain. I know that's what your doing. You tell me to stop doing it all the time after the moon." Remus said with a shrug.

"Yeah mate. You don't have to cover it up. And you should come to the both of us," James gestured at himself and Remus, "to talk instead of doing whatever you did in here for four hours."

"Blimey! It's been four hours?" I asked shocked, it didn't seem nearly that long.

"Yes you were. Now want to go eat? Because I'm assuming you haven't eaten since breakfast and my mom just finished cooking dinner." James said with a smile.

"Sure." I replied. Remus helped me stand to my feet and guided me out of the room.

I ate dinner under the watchful eye of Mom and Dad. I'm sure they were worried, I was skipping meals, accidentally of course, and probably looked like shite. But I didn't care I was so hungry. I kept shoveling food in my mouth and went back for heaping piles of seconds. Towards the end of the meal, the watchful eyes of everyone at the table began to relax seeing me eat.

I must've worried them. I vowed to not make them worry that much about me again. If anything they should be worried about their futures. James saw his own dead corpse in those memories and it barely fazed him. Remus saw his prematurely aged body, scarred face, and he barely batted an eye. Their resilience at such a young age astounded me. No wonder they were called hero's in the future. Even Remus, the most unsung hero of the pair, often overlooked because of his lycanthropy, was acknowledged.

Xx Thanks for reading!! I still appreciate criticism. Although I try my hardest to plan out the story, I would enjoy if you noticed any plot holes to point them out. Sometimes I might be able to explain something that I assumed (within the story).xX


	13. Pranks and Meditation

**JAMES**

The days following Sirius' breakdown were fantastic. Every now and then Sirius would close up but otherwise he was back to normal. We spend those days playing Quidditch and causing mayhem in the manor. Remus was the worst out of all of us. I went to take a shower and the water came out as strawberry yogurt. Tasted delicious, but did nothing for my sweat-coated, post-quidditch skin. After that I was forced to retaliate by turning his top sheet on his bed into sand. He had sand in his hair for days. Sirius only rolled his eyes, Remus and I thought we were safe from an old man but apparently not.

"James! James! Help! I know this is a prank but I don't know how to stop it!" Remus screamed.

"Rem I didn't do anything I promise!" I yelled back, "What happened?"

"I'm on the ceiling!" Remus yelled from the guest bedroom.

"What do you mean on the ceiling?" I questioned looking over to Sirius. He smirked and turned his head back to the book he was reading. I tentatively got up and went to the guest bedroom, careful not to fully enter.

"Blimey Moony! How'd you get up there?" I asked cackling. Sirius approached behind me,

"Though I was too old for pranks eh?" Sirius said smugly with a snort. Remus was standing on the ceiling with the rest of the furniture from the room. His hair sticking up wildly.

"How'd you do this? This would be great for our Halloween prank!" Remus said enthusiastically.

"Always thinking ahead Moony." I said.

"This is actually a prank you came up with Rem. We did it as the Halloween prank in... what year? Oh right, our sixth year." Sirius said.

"Wow. Who did the spell work?" I asked.

"All of us. We had to pull an all nighter to make sure everything was set and safe. We slept in and missed the actual prank." Sirius explained looking reminiscent.

"Let's do it! They'll never expect this from second years. We'll be better than the Prewett twins at our age!" I said.

"We'll start planning at school." Remus said, "I have to go home tonight, the full's tomorrow."

"I forgot!" I yelled feeling guilty.

"Lucky you." Remus said dismally.

"It's alright Rem. James and I are going to practice the meditation for the transformation. When we get back to school, we can take the potion and join you for the October full." Sirius said, lightening the mood.

"Do you think you can do that?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Evans owled me and said she almost has the meditation. All we need is Jamsie here to figure it out, I already remember it." Sirius said.

"Hey!" I yelled, slapping the back of Sirius' head.

wwwwwwww

Remus flooed home and it was only Sirius and I at the manor. We went to the library for privacy and quiet as he began to explain the mediation process.

"When you meditate, you need to clear your mind. Think of your mind as... a house, or a building. It has many rooms, each serving a purpose. You need to find the spiritual room. The room that will hold your most internal secrets. The very essence that makes up you, there you will find your animal. Now, you were a stag, you might've changed. It's not likely, but it's possible." Sirius said.

"Okay. Could... could you try guiding me?" I asked. I suddenly got nervous as I closed my eyes.

"Take a deep breath. In... out..." Sirius began, "Now, imagine your castle, your home, your village that is your mind. Locate an entrance, and start exploring. Keep looking," he paused, "Follow your instincts about where to go. But keep your goal in mind so you don't become lost. Think of why you are finding this room. For Remus, we _need_ to help him."

I followed his instructions. I imagined a muggle home. One with electricity and no house elves. I entered a heavy oak door. In front of me was a vast hallway, much too big for the small exterior of the home. The hallway had doors covering each side. I looked up, there were more doors covering up both walls. Only the one in the most direct path caught my eye. It was a dark forest green and covered with moss, I entered.

Inside it led to a staircase. The interior was all dirt and it was dark as I descended. Step by step I walked finally coming to another door. That door was pure stone. It was stuck, no matter how much I banged on it and tried to move it, it wouldn't budge.

"I see a stone door, but I can't enter." I told Sirius.

"Good. That's the door to the room you need. As you continue to meditate and find this door you will eventually be strong enough to open it. You can leave the house now." Sirius spoke. I slowly found my way out of the muggle house and opened my eyes.

"What's on the other side of the door?" I questioned.

"It will lead to a room where you can see the animal you will become. It will be your animalistic essence. There will be another sort of door that you can only open with the potion we will drink." Sirius explained, handing me a small towel. I took it gratefully, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I had a splitting headache from the meditation.

"Your head will hurt for a while, there's not much you can do for it other than sleep. Sorry." Sirius said observing me. I tried to stand up and I stumbled.

"How about I help you to bed?" Sirius said.

I mumbled something unintelligible as he hooked an arm around my waist and we left the library. The next thing I remembered I was being tucked into bed.

Xx Sooo how was it?? THANKS FOR READING!! xX


	14. Nightmares and Discoveries

**LILY**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of constant headaches when I finally moved it. The stone wall covered with ivory swirls, stuck in the deepest depths of my mind. I had followed Sirius' written directions word for word. At first it took me three days of exploring my mind to find the door. When I finally saw it, I broke my meditation and cried. Today, was the day I was going to see my animal, my future animagus shape.

The door was cracked from my constant barrage of body-slams. As I was running at it, bruised, sweaty, and frustrated, it opened a small gap. I stopped in front of the door and tentatively reached toward the handle. This part of the meditation I had no guidance on. Sirius told me it was different for each person. Some people see their form in front of them, others become their form, some rare few have to search for it deeper.

I stepped into a dimly lit forest, closing the stone door behind me. There was rustling on either side of me, but I remained calm. I was shocked by my own comfort in the forest. I sniffed the air, I could _smell_ the forest. It was a sweet mix of fresh rain, mossy bark, and grass. I could smell so much _more_ , but there was less color. I started to take steps, small and gradually increasing in pace. Soon I was rushing past the surrounding trees. It was exhilarating, my heart pounding.

I continued exploring the forest until I came a upon a pond. I stopped to take a drink and saw my reflection. _Bloody hell_. I was a doe. My large eyes brightening the surrounding darkness of the water. My reflection in the water seemed to be glimmering. The reflection was interrupted by a ripple going across the water. I looked up and saw a stag. Large, strong, and pawing at the water, creating ripples. The large antlers reaching some of the surrounding branches. The only thing it did was stare, and then it bowed. Very human-like, it bent it's front leg and lowered its head. I nodded my head and made my way around the pond, not taking my eyes off the mysterious stag. I stumbled over a root and broke eye contact. When I finally picked myself up, it was gone. Vanished from my forest. I felt myself grow more and more curious. I looked around for the stag until I heard a knocking. So far out of my head, it could only be from outside. I slowly located the stone door and navigated myself out of my mind. I opened my eyes,

"Hey freak! Wake up! Mom wants you to help in the garden." Petunia yelled from outside my door.

"Ok! Tell mom I'll be downstairs in ten minutes." I replied, rubbing my forehead.

"Tell her yourself!" Petunia yelled, stomping off.

I rolled my eyes and went to the garden, my head pounding with every step.

ppppppppp

"Honey are you alright? You keep dozing off?" My mom said concerned, after ten minutes of weeding.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed." I said.

"Is it that wizard school? We could always pull you out." My mom said.

"No! I love Hogwarts. I just haven't been sleeping well here. I'm used to the dorms and sleeping with my dorm-mates." I lied.

"Would you like to go lie down? I can finish this by myself." Mom said.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks." I said hugging her.

pppppppppppp

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and had a dream, nightmare more like.

 _"Lily! He's here!" A familiar voice rang out, "take Harry and run!"_

 _I could feel my heart pounding, fear and adrenaline fueling my every step. I was holding a baby, one with my eyes. Those eyes were so innocent, so untouched. I ran to a room and locked myself in, putting the child in the crib on the far side of the room. I heard a yell, and a loud thump. Whoever the familiar voice was, was dead._

 _I waited. Standing in front of the crib until the door blew off the hinges. Voldemort. He walked into the room, red eyes gleaming._

 _"Stand aside." He commanded. I did not comply._ _"I will ask once more before you die mudblood. Stand aside or die!" He roared._

 _"No! Kill me. Leave the child unharmed!" I pleaded. Helpless tears filled my eyes, but I stood my ground. I saw the green before I heard the words,_

 _"Avada kedavra!" My body slumped to the ground._

I woke up covered in sweat, trembling. I _had_ to write Sirius. I grabbed a quill and some ink and began. Desperate to get the words out,

 ** _Dear Sirius and James,_**

 ** _I need to tell you about a dream I just had. I'm terrified. Is it possible I'm a seer? The dream had a familiar voice that I just cannot place. They told me to take a baby named... Harry? I think, and run. That person ended up dying and then Voldemort killed me too. I'm not sure if the baby died because I woke up right after that. I'm really scared and I haven't been sleeping good anyway. I've been having strange dreams for a while but this one was the most vivid._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Lily Evans_**

 ** _Ps. I figured out my animagus form! I'm a doe._**

 ** _Pss. I also saw a stag in my mind when I was a doe. What does that mean? Could we research that? Thanks._**

I finished writing the letter and sent it. Maybe I should tell Sev about this. He might know what to do. Since I was so tired I decided to send him the same letter but without mentioning the animagus stuff. I wasn't expecting a reply anytime soon and I would not risk another nightmare. Instead of sleeping, I took out my copy to _Hogwarts a History_ and began reading. That book was coveted by me. It was the first book description of the wizardnig world that I ever read, and it was still my favorite. I curled up in the corner of my bed and began reading.

pppppppppp

Xx How'd ya like it?? Should I include a lot of Severus and Lily friendship leading up to the huge fight? (I am not including a snily relationship other than purely platonic, or a one sided romance). THANKS FOR READING!!xX


	15. Maturity and Darkness

**WARNING-there's a character change that is very new in the middle of the chapter. I just wanted to point that out (sometimes I hate when authors do this so sorry)**

 **SIRIUS**

Summer was coming to a close and it was around time to visit Diagon Alley. James and I would not be going to get our own supplies because the darkness was spreading much faster this time. Already, Voldemort was as powerful as the day he killed James and Lily. I had no clue what my appearance here could've done to spur this on. I figured this might be a good thing, we could kill Voldemort before Harry is even a possibility.

"Sirius! Sirius! There's Lily's owl! She finally wrote us!" James yelled jumping up and down. He ran to meet the owl at the window and open up the letter. He began reading.

"Shite. I told you I saw a doe across the pond during my meditation! I told you!" James muttered.

"James let me see the letter." I replied. I read the whole letter all the way down, he completely missed the part where she was having nightmares too.

"Maybe you did see her. Maybe you two have a soul connection and can technically show eachother your minds. That isn't that important right now. She had the exact same nightmare as you. With Harry, except she couldn't tell who you were." I said as calmly as possible. James snatched back the letter.

"How could I have missed that? And are souls bonds real?" James asked.

"They are. But it's not what you think, you both won't fit together like a puzzle piece. If you _want_ that type of soul bond you both have to willingly shape your minds for eachother. I'd wait to bring this up to her, and I'd _love_ to see her face when you turn out to be a stag." I smirked.

"I...I don't want her to have the nightmares. They haunted me for week and I _know_ that they're real now." James said weakly.

"Should we tell her? About me? Would that make all of this easier? Because Lily is smart and she'll eventually notice all the little things that you've noticed about me." I said.

"I don't want her to see everything." James said.

"How about we tell her. I'll show her a happy memory in the pensieve and we'll explain it's not all happy. Then we give her the choice to see the rest of the memories." I said. James had a considering look on his face.

"Fine. We let her decide how much to see. But, we are making it very clear that she does not have to be forced with me _and_ we will not let that night happen ever again." James said resolutely. He had the face of the man he grew up to be.

That solid determination and bravery etched across his still developing features. He was so much more matured, he was giving Lily the choice to be with him. It's nice that he matured that way but it almost saddened me to see him act so old. He was still only twelve, he shouldn't have to be dealing with this. I let these thoughts roll around my head until I noticed James staring at me, reading my every twitch.

"Race you to the Quidditch pitch?" James asked with a crooked grin. We took off sprinting.

 **Regulus**

Home. That's what I've been calling Grimmauld place my whole life, but now Sirius is gone. Andy is gone too. Both blasted off the family tree for not being _Black_ enough. I guess I'm more Black than everyone here. I'm just slytherin enough and subtle enough to keep my 'betrayals' secret. Except, no Sirius was gone. I know he hadn't betrayed me, he warned me he was going to get kicked out. I understood that, but everything is so dark now.

My family has been hosting dinners for the pureblood society every week. And it was exhausting. I was tired of being the perfect pureblood son, the one that wasn't a mess up. I hated lying and saying I hated mudbloods and wanted them extinguished. I hated the way my mother would look into _his_ eyes and offer me for the mark. Thank merlin he had the 'mercy' to wait until I, at the very least, was in Hogwarts. I would be long dead or long gone before he marked me.

I started thinking since I'm on the inside, and apparently so much smarter than everyone my age, that I should try to kill Voldemort. Or attempt to feed information to someone who can kill him for me. But I felt obligated to make sure he died. I wasn't sure what it was, perhaps an idolization of my idiotic brother? Maybe. All I knew was that he _had_ to go. And I _had_ to find out how to kill him. Surely Dumbledore would've stopped him if he was that stoppable. Who should I go to—Dumbledore or Sirius with the information I gather? I guess I would decide when I find out.

I still had one more year of tutors and pureblood dinners to manage through. Hopefully by the end of it, I would have a plan on having Voldemort dead. I just needed to wait for _something_. Voldemort keeps mentioning power, the inability to die. It had to be something that would make him virtually immortal. He said only those who he trusted the most could hold his life in their hands. Hopefully, my parents would be part of those trusted enough.

In the meantime, I would research in the Black Library what type of magic could achieve such immortality. All I had to go off of was that it would help make someone immortal.

Xx How'd ya like it?? I don't have much to say so THANKS FOR READING!!xX


	16. Discoveries

**SIRIUS**

"Sirius get the bloody hell up! We've got to make the train." James shook me awake.

"Alright, alright, I'll get my things." I said stretching my arms. I put a lazy smirk on, "Do you bet Minnie has missed me?"

"Is that what we're calling her now?" James asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Why, of course. And I think we should call you Bambi since you're going to be a stag." I said, ducking a slap aimed for my head.

"Shut up you prat! Why won't you just tell all of us our original nicknames?" James whined, walking towards the door.

"What would be the fun in that?" I winked as James slammed my door shut.

sssssssssssss

I inhaled. It was the merlin-awful scent of a muggle train station. James and I exchanged a glance as we started walking faster towards the towering brick wall, the portal away from this stench.

"Why are you to in such a hurry to get away from us?" Euphema asked. I responded my holding my nose and sprinting. She shook her head as James gave her a wink and followed me.

Through the brick wall we went, all the way to the platform, leaving the stench behind. We stood waiting for Fleamont and Euphema to come across the wall.

"James. Please try to behave. Same with you Sirius." Euphema said coming up behind us to give hugs. Over her shoulder I saw Fleamont wink at me. I went to give him a hug too,

"Keep an eye one James. He's been acting different. More mature, don't let Hogwarts take the mischief out of him." Fleamont said with a smile.

"Of course, I'm the master of mischief. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you." I responded.

"You are always, _always_ , welcome in Potter manor. Do not forget that." Fleamont said. I nodded firmly and turned to follow James toward the train. We spotted Remus and called him over to us.

"How've you been Sirius?" Remus asked as we continued our way to the train.

"I've been good. How was... your rabbit?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes Remus, What has your badly behaved rabbit done now?" James asked.

"My rabbit is just fine, now stop." He said walking onto the train in front of us. We found the compartment we had claimed and sat.

"Do you think Lily will join us?" James asked.

"Doubt it. I saw her sitting with Severus when we passed her." Remus said.

"I swear one day I'll kill him." James grumbled.

"Now, now James. It'll be quite alright, now look who's coming over now." I said.

"Oi, stop trying to act all fancy and adult-ish." Remus said. I reached a leg across to kick him.

"Hi guys!" Lily said brightly taking a seat next to a wincing Remus. "How was your summer? And Sirius, I'm sorry to hear about everything... with your parents."

"It alright, the Potter's have taken me in." I responded.

"My break was amazing Lily." Remus said.

"A... and the moon Remus. How was that?" Lily stuttered.

"It was fine. Just like any other moon really." Remus said nonchalantly.

I looked over at James. He was showing an awful lot of restraint. He was studying her, not staring exactly, but gazing and hanging on to Lily's every word, responding to each of her movements. Lily noticed James' lack of annoyingness.

"Why are you so quiet James? Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Everything is... is fine. I was just distracted that's all. The trolly lady is here, who wants food!" James stuttered. Lily kept eying him but decided to leave it be. There was no way she was going to mess up this new, less-annoying James.

sssssssssss

 **REGULUS**

Research had been slow. Very very slow. Almost to the point of me giving up, but then Kretcher came. He's been helping me research I suppose. He kept handing me books and whispering ideas to me. It wasn't until the most recent book that I finally had an idea as to how Voldemort was 'immortal'. I decided to send a letter to Sirius. Perhaps he could help me figure out the specifics.

 ** _Dear Sirius,_**

 ** _Mum won't find out about this don't worry. Send the message to Uncle Alphard and he'll deliver it to me._**

 ** _Now, I have been researching because mum and dad have recently been holding their dinner parties but with a special guest. That guest is Voldemort. I found it odd that he kept rambling on about immortality, but then he said something even weirder. He said "only those I trust most can hold a part of my life in their hands."_**

 ** _I have a few ideas as to how he would achieve his 'immortality'. He could be planning on stealing the Philosophers' stone from the Flamel family. Or he could make a very dark magical bond with a magical creature (usually a phoenix), basically making it so as long as the creature does not (fully) die, he will not die. Or he could have made a horcrux. Now, I am not saying there are other ways he could achieve such immortality, but those seem to fit his skill set and lack of morals. Please write me back._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Regulus_**

I summoned Kretcher and requested for him to send the letter immediately and not tell mum. I continued researching late into the night being interrupted by Kretcher telling me to sleep.

"But I need to figure this out!" I said hotly.

"Master Regulus, you must go to sleep. All this travel mess is making everyone hurt, I should've never." Kretcher muttered.

"Never what?" I asked, looking up.

"Never mind. Off to bed with you." Kretcher said.

"Not until you tell me what you meant. If you tell me, I'll go straight to bed." I offered.

"No." Kretcher responded.

"Kretcher, I order you to tell me what you meant by the travel mess." I said. Kretcher looked pained. I waited patiently while he painfully resisted telling me for five minutes.

"The Sirius in Sirius' body is a future Sirius. I sent him back to save you." Kretcher gasped. His eyes swelled with tears. "Please don't tell anyone Master Regulus! You can't!"

"Shh... I won't. I'll go to bed, but don't expect me to be done with questions." I said, hopping off the couch I was on and moving to my bedroom.

All I was left with was more questions. A future Sirius? I mean he did seem changed right before he left for Hogwarts. But how could he be a future Sirius? That isn't possible. I fell asleep to the continuous whirling of questions rattling around my head.

Xx Did ya like it?? THANKS FOR READING!!! I don't know how much longer I'm going to make it but I'm going to finish the story, maybe soon probably. xX


	17. Determination and Revelations

**Xx Sorry about misspelling Kreacher, I didn't even realize until it was pointed out to me. I'll fix it for the upcoming chapters! xX**

 **SIRIUS**

The beginning of year feast was pleasant. Nothing particularly bad had happened either. The real drama happened the morning after.

"Sirius is that an owl from your parents?" James asked, slowly becoming more defensive.

"I doubt it, they haven't said a word to me since they disowned me." I responded and went back to eating. The elegant snowy owl dropped a letter in front of me, surprisingly it wasn't a howler.

"It's from Reg. I guess he's figuring out everything early too." I told them vaguely.

"What does that mean?" Remus said.

"Let's go to the door and then I'll tell you." I started to leave, all the way to behind the great mirror, where we brewed the animagus potion.

"Will you tell us now?" They both asked in unison, once we were sealed in.

"Reg sent me this letter." I handed it to them to read. I was pacing around the small area when James handed it back.

"Is that what happened the first time?" James asked.

"No James it's not. I wouldn't be this panicked if I knew it was going to happen." I answered sharply.

"But you did know his death was involved in an attempt to kill Voldemort, right?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes." I said.

"Maybe you being here is speeding everything up. And since you've made sure he trusts you, he came to you for help." Remus said.

"Alright, I guess we'll answer him then," James breathed, "Which way do you think Voldemort would try to be immortal?"

"Reg said that _his_ 'immortality' will be held by the most trusted followers, the philosophers stone can't do that, and I doubt someone as powerful as Voldemort wants to be tied to a creature." I answered.

"So horcrux it is." James said.

"Hold on, Reg said 'followers' plural. So maybe Voldemort wants to put his life into more than one object, make him harder to kill." Remus said.

"How are horcruxes even made?" James asked.

"By murdering someone you split your soul, one piece of your soul will go into an object of the murderers choice, making a horcrux." Remus said, then gasped, "How... how did I know that?"

"No clue but crazy shite has been happening this whole time so I've decided not to question it." I said.

There was a crash next to us. We all drew our wands and pointed them at the noise,

"Immobilus!" James yelled.

Something fell over, a little sliver of an arm poking through an invisible sheet. _Lily._

"James did you just throw a spell at the 'love of your life'?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"I didn't mean to! Finite!" James yelled.

"Potter what in merlin's name was that?" Lily asked, looking pale.

"You scared us. How much did you hear?" James asked.

"All of it, I thought we were going to take the potion today. I don't understand what you guys mean by 'originally'." Lily said.

"I guess it's time to tell her?" Remus asked.

"Yes, lets go to Dumblerdore's office, it's easier to show you." I said.

We took the long walk to Dumbledore's office and it took us two guesses to enter. Dumbledore was seated with a knowing twinkle lighting up his eye, albeit he did look nervous.

"Are you here to show Ms. Evans the memories?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Yes sir," I turned to Lily, "Would you like to see everything they saw? Some of it gets... disturbing." I told her.

"That's quite alright. I don't like secrets so show me." Lily said determined, a spark in her green eyes.

I withdrew the memories from my head and placed them in the pensieve, she dunked herself in with no hesitation. While we were waiting we silently decided to tell Dumbledore.

"Albus, I need to remind you that I am a grown man, and that this is something _I need_ to do. Alright?" I said, taking out Reg's letter and handing it to him.

I watched as Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. The began to harden, become colder, he looked up.

"Thank you for showing this to me but if it is horcruxes you cannot stop him." Dumbledore said.

"I can and I will." I said challenging him.

"Sirius we know you are reckless! That's what got you 'killed' and you got a second chance! Why would you waste it?" Dumbledore asked.

"For Harry. For Lily. For Remus. For James. For Molly, hell, for all the future Weasley's. For every one of those children that were in the department of mysteries when I 'died'. For everyone that dies in the second wizarding war, that _we_ can prevent. I don't care if it's reckless, we will make a plan and it _will_ work." I said. I stared Dumbledore in the eye until Lily sniffed. We turned our attention to her.

She walked over to me and silently hugged me. Her eyes were filled with tears but not a single one dropped.

"Thank you. I assume that's why I kept having the nightmares?." She whispered. I nodded as an answer. She turned to look at Dumbledore, "I will help him no matter the cost."

"So will I." James said, putting a hand on Lily's back to comfort her.

"And so will I." Remus said, his amber eyes smoldering with determination.

"I guess that settles it. Either we do this alone with all our 'reckless' planning, or you help us make a plan to kill Voldemort." I said.

"I will help you but be careful. I will not let students die for me. Even if you are a grown man." Dumbledore said.

"Then it's settled. Have a goodnight Albus." I turned and walked out, followed by Lily, Remus, and James.

ffffffffffffffffffff

 **REGULUS**

"Master Regulus! It's time!" Kreacher squeaked, sobbing, "I don't want to do it again!"

"Shhh. I know you don't want to, but you _have_ to. Now, I order you as my house elf, to plant this fake locket and exchange it for the real one, and return to me alive _and_ with the real locket." I said, "The house elf magic works like that right?"

"I hope so. Master Regulus thank you." Kreacher sobbed.

"Of course. Now, come back alive." I gave him a determined nod, then he popped off.

ffffffffffff

Xx How'd ya like it?? Again, sorry about the Kreacher misspelling last chapter! THANKS FOR READING!!! xX


	18. Animagi and Horcruxes

**REGULUS**

I was woken up by coughing, retching more like it. Kreacher was a crumpled ball on my floor. I flickered on the light, he was streaming tears and looked awful. I ran over to my bathroom, and got him some water.

"Are you alright? Was everything the same?" I asked, almost guiltily, he almost died and now I was asking him selfish questions.

"Yes Master Regulus, I am alright. Something was changed, Voldemort has decided to hide all of his horcruxes sooner than before." He rasped out, taking the water greatfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He... He's been having these nightmares, I'm assuming about the future. He saw people destroying his precious horcruxes, but not finding them. He told your parents that he _would_ kill them if this was found to be missing." Kreacher said.

"Well, lets hope the fake is enough to convince him." I said.

"Yes let's hope." Kreacher said, handing the real locket horcrux to me.

"Do you know about where... or what the other horcruxes may be?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well, there were these three kids always looking for them. They never told me how or where or what, but I know they had to do with the founders of Hogwarts. And the horcruxes were entrusted to the most trusted Death Eaters, so who is that?" Kreacher said.

"I'd assume Lucius, and definitely Bellatrix. Does Voldemort have family?" I asked.

"No one knows. Except maybe Dumbledore." Kreacher responded, he still looked awful.

"Kreacher, I order you to take care of yourself and go rest." I said, expecting him to protest.

"Yes Master, thank you." He popped off.

How was I supposed to find the rest of the horcruxes? How was I supposed to destroy them? It's a suicide mission. I... I guess that's what I'll have to do, _anything._ I will do anything to destroy Voldemort. All by myself if I have to. Well, at least I'd have Kreacher.

sssssssssss

 **SIRIUS**

Today was going to be great. No lessons, no Voldemort talk, only becoming animagi. For Remus.

"So how do we do this again? I just want to get it right?" Lily asked, nervous. Even nervous she remained determined, deadlocked on her goal.

"Trust me Lils, we did it before with _Peter_ of all people. All of us turned out fine." James said.

"Exactly. Now, we take the potion, sitting down. Then, we do our meditations, you find the animal or become the animal." I said.

"What does that even mean 'find the animal or become the animal'?" Lily asked.

"When you go through the door, are you following your animal or are you the physical animal already." I asked.

"I am the animal." She responded.

"Ok, then you don't need to do much. You just have to focus on being that animal outside of your head. It will take a couple of tries. For me, I have to go into my animal first in my head. Then I can work on outwardly transfiguring myself." I explained.

"Alright, lets go!" James said downing his cup of potion. Lily and I rolled our eyes. I toasted and downed my cup, the last thing I saw was a worried Remus in the corner and Lily drinking her cup.

I completely lied about the becoming my dog in my head first. I could probably finish the transfiguration in five minutes. Being an animagi is like riding a bike, you can't just forget how. But you do need that desperation, the feeling that you _are_ your animal. Pop. I was a dog before they came out of their meditation.

I ran up to Remus and licked his nose. We had to be quiet so we didn't interrupt Lily and James. I changed back so I could guide them.

"Now, if you are inside your animal, focus on the organs first. Change your human heart to the animal, it hurts but try. Then change the bones and skin on top of it. Maybe grow antlers James. Just _try._ " I said.

A second later, antlers sprouted from James' head. Then his head became a stag. And his torso, and his legs, and arms. Except he was hairless. Once Remus and I contained our laughter, I spoke,

"James you are now fully a stag, but do not open your eyes, focus on growing... growing hair mate." I burst out laughing.

The stag huffed if stags could, and grew hair.

"Try opening your eyes now." I said.

The massive stag opened its eyes and stood up, towering over us. James' hazel eyes still there.

"Good, now try to focus on becoming human once more." I said.

Pop, James was standing there as a human. He went to talk but then we heard another pop.

A hairless doe was on the floor.

"You too Lils, gotta grow some hair." I said.

Another pop, and she had hair. Lily opened her eyes, still a vivid green.

She tried to stand, but kept falling over. Her legs wouldn't hold her up.

"Lils you look like Bambi!" James said, laughing, "Can that be her special nickname?"

"Doesn't look like she likes it much, but sure." Remus said, cracking a smile, "I can't believe you all actually did it." He had tears in his eyes.

Pop. Lily was back to herself, she ran to hug Remus. We all hugged Remus. He started shaking with sobs.

"You're all the best friends I could ask for." His voice shook.

I was positive that he would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for all of us hugging him.

"We will always be there for you Remus. We love you." She whispered.

"Until the end?" He said, voice cracking.

"Always." James said, tightening his grip.

ssssssss

Xx I know it's short, and I'm sorry it's been a while. I won't just abandon it but I might not have a lot of time to write. Thanks so much for reading!!! xX


	19. Voldy’s a Psycho Discoveries (Again)

**SIRIUS**

"It's almost been two bloody years and I haven't accomplished shite being here!" I complained.

"Yes, you have Pads. We finished the map, we have my cloak from dad, we're animagi, and we sorta know how to kill Voldy." James responded.

"Yeah and we did it all in two years." Lily added.

"And we sent your limited information about the wolfsbane potion to Damocles Belby. I reckon he's going to invent it quicker this time." Remus said.

"But we don't have all the horcruxes! It's not like they're going to leap out at us!" I yelled.

And that was the moment, I realized the world sorta liked me. A regal snowy owl dropped a letter and flew right out of the window. Lily was the one to pick it up and read aloud,

"Dear Sirius (and friends I'm sure),

The Dark Lord has been revealing more about himself. It appears that he is more insane than I thought.

So, I would like to tell you he has like multiple horcruxes, and that I've found one. I've got no way to destroy it, but it's in my possession. Additionally, Kretcher says that the rest of the horcruxes (that he knows about) belong to Hogwarts Founders, not that he actually knows what they are. We need something from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw because I'm assuming the horcrux I have is all Slytherin.

That leaves me to something else. I've developed an anonymous correspondence with Dumbledore, and he believes that he has found another horcrux, a ring.

So, best of luck with that.

-R.A.B"

We all just stared at each other. We had nothing to say. All we could do was think. And process the weight of my brothers words. We were going to find the horcruxes, except I still felt we were missing one. An important one too. At least this was a start.

"I'm going to the library, I need to research." Remus said, and left.

"I'll go with him." James said.

And then it was only me and Lily.

"I should go ask a friend from ravenclaw. She's usually quite insightful about these things, even if a bit strange." Lily said softly. I smiled,

"Is this friend by any chance Pandora?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Lily asked.

"Pandora had a ravenclaw daughter. They're identical, I remember first meeting her. Quite an imagination but brilliant." I responded fondly.

"You really liked it back there. You miss some of the people." Lily said.

"Merlin no. Voldemort was back, it was horrendous. I mean, I miss Harry, and the Weasley's, and a lot of people. But I'll see them again after all of this. And they will all have so many more living relatives." I answered.

"Let's go see her." Lily said in response.

ssssssssss

 **JAMES**

"Psst. Have you found _anything_ yet?" I whispered.

"No James it's been five minutes. Go find a book and be helpful." Remus responded. He went back to reading.

"Someone has to be murdered to make a horcrux right?" I asked.

"Yes James." Remus said, not looking up.

"Then why are we looking at _books_. The Daily Prophet would tell us all the murders that have happened since Voldy's been evil. Why don't we look there." I explained.

"James. Sometimes I love when you act as smart as you think you are!" Remus said loudly, getting hushed by nearby students.

"Aww thanks Moony!" I whispered.

After finding the old Daily Prophet Archives we searched. It took about an hour but I found it.

"Rem! Look!" I pointed to the article and watched his face as he read it. The article was dated in 1961, right about where a young Voldy would've murdered someone.

 **Daily Prophet - 1961**

 **The death of Hepzibah Smith is a sudden one. The descendant of Hufflepuff herself was found poisoned and dead in her home two nights ago. Some of her belongings were missing when aurors investigated the scene. Among those belongings was an unnamed artifact of Hufflepuff's. It was found that her house elf accidentally added poison to Madam Smith's evening cocoa. The anonymous auror who disclosed the information says that they "are not convinced it was the house elf" and that they are "still looking for the true murderer". Rest In Peace Madam Smith, she was a loved woman.**

 **— written by Marie Toye**

"Wow. That's it, it matches mostly everything. But what if Hufflepuffs' could she have had?" Remus asked.

"I've got no clue. Let's show this the Pads and Lils and see what they say." I said.

"Alright, lets go." Remus said.

sssssssss

 **SIRIUS**

We found Pandora at the edge of the forest. Her dirty blonde hair reaching down her back. She was barefoot and had her head reached up to the sun.

"Pandora? I don't mean to interrupt." Lily said softly.

"You aren't interrupting. I've been waiting for you both." Pandora said, turning towards us.

"What do you mean by waiting?" I asked.

"I've been having dreams. I mean I usually have them, but these are vivid. I saw us speaking, I saw where Ravenclaw's diadem is, and I know that's what you are looking for." She said, finally opening her pale eyes.

"Of course! It's been missing for years! Could you tell us where?" Lily exclaimed.

"I only know the name of the place, I don't know where. It's called the room of hidden things, in the come and go room." Pandora said.

"Thank you. We'll leave you to whatever you were doing." I said, Lily elbowed my side. We began walking.

"Wait! I was supposed to tell you Malfoy has a book!" Pandora said.

"A book?" Lily questioned.

"I do not know what kind, but a book and it's dangerous." Pandora said.

"Alright, we'll look into it. Thank you again." I said.

ssssssss

When we got back to the room Remus and James looked like they were going to explode.

"What did you guys find?" I asked.

"We have a clue as to what Hufflepuff's artifact is!" James yelled.

"Yeah, well we know what Ravenclaw's artifact is and have the name of the location." Lily said smugly.

"Now is not the time for flirting. Now James, what specifically did you find." I said.

"This." Remus said holding out an article.

Lily and I read it.

"Wow. It sounds perfect. Maybe we should show this to Dumbledore and see if he has any ideas about what it actually is, or where." Lily said.

"Tomorrow. I'm exhausted." I said.

"Same. Tell us what you found out before we go to sleep." James said, yawning.

"Pandora told us that it's Ravenclaw's missing diadem. And that it's in the room of hidden things or it's also called the come and go room." Lily said.

"How did she know that?" Remus asked.

"She's been having the dreams like Lily and James, but slightly different." I said.

Lily left to go to sleep. And James and Remus disappeared behind their bed curtains. I stayed awake waiting. Then, the door cracked open.

"Hello Peter. Where've you been?" I asked.

"No...nowhere. Just out for a walk." Peter stuttered.

"I should've gone with you! I couldn't sleep." I said, trying my hardest to show him kindness.

"R...really? I have that issue too. I've found that g-going for a walk every night helps." Peter said.

"It's been awhile since we've talked. How about we go to Hogsmeade soon?" I offered.

"O...only third years and above are allowed to go." He stuttered again.

"I can get us out of the castle through the forest if you want, " I said with a wink, "Only the two of us."

"Okay. Let's do it. G...goodnight Sirius." Peter whispered.

"Goodnight Peter." I whispered back, a smile stretching across my face.

sssssss

Xx Wowie that was a lot. THANKS FOR READING! xX


	20. Horcruxes-are-wack

**LILY**

Everything was changing. My whole world was being flipped upside down. Sev no longer talked to me, and James Potter _changed_. We even had corresponding animagi. James and Sirius had gone to look for Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Remus and I decided to try to talk to Sev. I know Sirius ignored how Sev switched to the light, but I refused to and Remus agreed (only after seeings the wolfsbane in the memories).

I decided to send Severus an owl asking him to meet me by the edge of the forbidden forest at noon, the only confirmation I got was a swift nod at breakfast that morning. That was confirmation enough for Remus and I.

ffffffffffffff

It was noon. Remus and I saw Sev approach the edge of the forest. He looked pale, his hair was falling around his face in greasy clumps. His hooked nose peaking out. Remus nodded to me and I walked towards him from inside the brush.

"Hello Severus." I said cautiously.

"Lily?" How have you been?" Severus said, he looked like he was restraining himself from hugging me.

"I've been good but I have some questions to ask you." I answered.

"Ask." Sev replied.

"Are you a Death Eater?" I began bluntly. Sev's face looked shocked.

"N...no Lily. The Dark Lord does not mark until at least 4th year." Sev answered looking ill.

"Would you become a Death Eater?" I asked my second question seriously, ignoring his previous response.

"Only to protect you Lily. I... I can protect you from him." Sev stuttered, but looked genuine.

I could feel Remus' eyes on my back from inside the forest, I straightened up.

"Don't even try to pretend you are doing it for me!" I lost my temper, "Are you amicable with Lucius Malfloy and were you invited to the pureblood ball?" I asked my final questions.

Severus paled, "Yes, I was invited to Malfoy Manor for the ball and yes I am going."

I didn't know how to respond. It was only when an idea creeped into my mind that a smile stretched across my face.

"Will you take me as your date Severus?" I asked sweetly. Though, I twisted my hair in anxiousness.

"Lily that isn't safe." Sev said panicked. I could feel him nudging into my mind for answers.

"Stop trying to get in my head. I will tell you willingly if you take an unbreakable vow not to tell." I offered.

"Ok. Meet me here tomorrow at dusk. And bring your new friends, I give you my word that I will come alone." Severus said, business like.

"Thank you Sev." I replied walking back into the forest.

Remus just looked at me from where he was standing.

"Lily do you really thing that's safe? Voldemort himself could be there." Remus said, his amber eyes glowed.

"It most definitely is not safe, but it's necessary." I answered turning to the castle, and beginning to walk.

fffffffffff

 **SIRIUS**

We decided to get information from the elves in the kitchens. They all scattered after we asked where the come and go room was except a small, elderly elf named Wopply.

"The room you seeks is on the seventh floors sirs. It's opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and you's can only find it if you needs it sirs." Wopply informed us.

We thanked her and all the other elves before we climbed to the seventh floor.

"No way there's a room that we missed on the map _twice_." James said.

"There most certainly is, don't you see the gap in that corridor?" I replied pointing to the map as we approached the tapestry.

"Now how to we make it open?" James asked.

"Oh come and go room!" I sang, "show us where the evil snake dude hid the diadem! Where lost things go never to be found!" James and I were cackling by the time I finished.

"Mate that isn't going to work!" James said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a wink and pointed at the door that had appeared.

James just shook his head in disbelief and opened the door.

The room was stuffy and only lit by beams of light coming from the dust caked windows. Cobwebs were everywhere. We both lit our wands with a quick lumos and split up.

I had searched for hours when I saw red sparks go up. I knew James had found it. I ran to where the sparks had gone off and saw James standing there, the diadem infront of him.

"Don't touch it." I said. James nodded.

I took the piece of cloth that had been tying back my hair and used it to hold the diadem. It radiated dark magic in my hands.

It took us 15 minutes to find our way out of the room. By the time we left, it was passed curfew, but we _had_ to get this to Dumbledore.

We knocked on his door, and whispered every candy we knew until he opened it himself. His sleep blurred eyes seemed to wake up at the sight of the diadem. He took it into his chambers immediately. We followed and watched him put it in an intricately locked chest with a ring.

"Sir, why is there a ring in there?" I asked.

"Sirius this is another of his horcruxes. I found it myself." Dumbledore replied, "Thank you for finding this, now off to bed."

Xx IM BACKKK. (For now) sorry about that and sorry if it's not as good as it used to be. I took a break and had to reread the entire story to remember what it was about. Oops... I decided to get Severus involved ig if Peter gets a chance at redemption Sev does to. (And I'm a bit more fond of him than I was when I started this story) ok well THANKS FOR READING!!! xX


	21. Confessions-and-Parties

**SIRIUS**

Peter and I had worked it out so that we would go to Hogsmeade today. I met him by the one-eyed witch, he looked confused as to why we were meeting by such an odd statue. I tapped my wand and muttered _dissendium_ so quietly that Peter could not hear. The statue moved aside. I motioned for Peter to follow me through the damp passage, despite his obvious apprehension, he followed.

We had been walking for at least ten minutes when he finally asked, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I need you to be honest with me Peter... why do you spend time with Lucius and the other death eater Slytherins?" I baited him. He hesitated a few seconds before responding, his eyes seemed to dart around like the rat I knew him to be. But he had some sort of human emotion I did not recall seeing in my time. Even in my memories he never looked to raw and regretful. His features were carved in anxiety.

"I... I don't want to die Sirius. I know there's a war. And I know how powerful he is. It's my only option, but I think I might die anyway now." Peter broke down. He began sobbing in the middle of the passage.

"Why do you think you might die anyway, Peter?" I said gently, kneeling next to him.

"He knows everything. Once I get near him, he'll know I've been caught," Peter caught his breath, "You need to obliviate me. Please." He begged.

"Peter I can't do that," I began to think, "Have you taken the mark yet?" I asked.

"No, he only gives the mark to 4th years and above," Peter said.

"Then we can save you! Keep you safe Peter." I tried to sound convincing. Even if we did manage to save Peter, he was still at a huge risk. "Listen, you might die if we try to save you, but it'll be for the light. And a maybe is better than the definite death that you will receive working for Voldemort." I said seriously. Peter shuddered at the name.

"Fine. Can we not tell Dumbledore though. Or James and them, I'd rather them not know." Peter said, his pale complexion began to color.

"If that's what you want. But I need you to make an unbreakable with me. That you will not become a death eater and not to let Voldemort or the others know about this purposefully." I said.

"Ok." Was his reply.

We began the process. I hadn't expected him to take the vow so willingly. We finished quickly and just sat in silence.

"Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade or would you rather go back to the dorms?" I asked.

"Dorms." He said tiredly. It was then I realized that the ball was tomorrow night. I wanted to let Reggie know to monitor Lily, although I already knew Snape would.

I wrote him a quick owl,

 **R.A.B,**

 **Someone is going to be someone's date at the ball. You will know when you see them. Please monitor the flower and make sure no harm comes to her. People might find her not clean.**

 **Thanks,**

 **S**

I figured that was a good enough warning and sent it. When I got back to the dorms, I told Remus, James, and Lily what had happened in the tunnel.

ssssssssssssssssss

 **LILY**

James was going to drive me insane. He called me crazy for going as Snape's date. I don't even think he was jealous, I think he was purely worried for my safety. It was kind of endearing but I _had_ to do this.

I borrowed a dress from my roommate Marlene, I knew she was going to be in the order, she was a fighter.

The dress was olive green, it stood out against my skin and complimented my hair. The thin straps led to a v-neck cut. The material was silky and flowed in light ruffles down to my ankles. It was a perfect fit for my young body, even if my mind had matured ahead of it. I wore no make-up and left my hair in my natural waves down my back, much to Marlene's anger. I did wear jewelry though, purebloods love that stuff. I put on a pearl necklace and matching earrings. I also wore a bracelet my sister had bought for me before she knew I was a witch, that was my last present from her.

I walked down the staircase with my wand in hand, James looked out of breath, Remus was smirking between us, and Sirius had a tight smile on his face.

"So where exactly should I put my wand?" I asked.

"Here," Sirius said, handing me a holster that could be hidden on my back, "Be careful, you don't have sleeves so if you need your want it'll be behind you. Meaning it's less accessible in an emergency."

"It'll be ok," I said, more for myself.

He nodded and we all left the common room. Severus was waiting outside. His eyes lit up seeing me and dimmed slightly at who I was with. Sirius pulled him aside and began talking to him. James took this as an opportunity to compliment me.

"You look stunning Lily. Really. Magnificent." He said genuinely. I began to blush.

"Thank you, James. Now I do believe you need to get Moony somewhere," I said turning to Remus, "Goodluck Remus." I whispered in his direction. He nodded.

Unfortunately, it was the full. I would not be able to stay with Remus tonight. The purebloods usually plan their balls on full moons to prevent werewolves from attending. Stupid rules. When Sirius finished with Sev, Sev pulled out two objects. One, was a ring, the other a pen.

"This ring Lily is a portkey to Hogsmeade. If you get in any sort of trouble, activate it and Sirius will be notified you are there." Severus said seriously.

"And the pen?" I asked.

"That is our portkey to the ball." Sev said, "You ready?"

"Yes let's go," I responded, pulling myself up to my full height and putting on the ring.

Sirius gave me a hug and I put my hand on the pen. Sev gave me a shaky smile as he clicked the pen and we disappeared.

sssssssssssss

Xx I know cliffhanger but yayyy stuff is happening!!! I also keep forgetting details but I'm sorry. THANKS FOR READING! And please give criticism, I want my writing/story to be as good as possible. (And I'm sorry about grammar/spelling issues but oh well) xX


	22. Trust

**WALBURGA**

Something was seriously wrong with my husband. Yes, we were married out of obligation and not love, but he always cared. He always cared about me and the boys, even if Sirius was a pain. After he kicked Sirius out so... so violently, I wondered who my husband was becoming. Was it the added pressure of the Dark Lord? Or was he really ruthless enough to torture his own son, just because he was being disrespected? No, I didn't believe it, there had to be another reason. Also, my Reggie. He was so distant and always looked afraid of Orion. He always hid in the library and only talked to his tutors and Kreacher. Kreacher! That was who I could ask! I summoned him to my chambers.

"Yes, Mistress?" Kreacher said.

"I have a task I need you to do, but," I paused, "You are forbidden from telling Orion."

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher responded.

"You must spy on him. Even with the Dark Lord. You must tell me what has changed in him. Why he's been so distant and angry. You must not get caught, and if you do, do not confess on whose orders." I said. My heart was racing for what I just asked.

"Yes, Mistress. I will find out to the best of my abilities." Kreacher said nodding.

"You are dismissed," I said turning my nose.

I hated having to rely on a lowly elf to complete a job. At least this elf is not allowed to disobey.

ssssssssssss

 **REGULUS**

Not even five minutes after my mother summoned Kreacher was he back.

"Master! Your mother suspects something is wrong with Master Orion." Kreacher said desperately, "She wants me to spy on him."

"I did think he was being slightly odd, I just figured it was the changing times. So does that mean you cannot keep me company anymore?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, that is correct Master Regulus." Kreacher said.

"Alright, better get off to your new job then," I answered.

He disappeared with a swift pop, and I began to get ready for the ball.

ssssssssssssssss

 **LILY**

The entrance to the ball was exactly what I expected. A large gathering hall in which guests would be checked off the list and let into the ballroom. The hall had a massive chandelier lighting the immense space. The ceiling was like the one in Hogwarts, only instead of a sky, it seemed to be outer space. I was shocked, to say the least. Sev tugged my hand,

"This way Lily." He said tightly. He directed us to one of the guards.

"Severus Snape, and my plus one Lily Evans," Severus said importantly. The guard looked down and waved us in.

That was the easy part.

The ballroom was giant. Nearly bigger than the entire great hall in Hogwarts. There was an area for dancing, and live music was playing. There were tables and a buffet style set up. There were politicians sitting at one long table, in deep discussion. Severus led us to a table in the corner with three people sitting at it.

"Why hello Severus, brought along your mudblood friend?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I brought a date," Sev said. I knew he wasn't going to defend me but it still hurt.

"Is this your young friend Lucius? He's quite... interesting. And isn't this the cutest little mudblood I've ever seen! Right honey?" The lady with the crazed hair said. Lucius bristled.

"Yes adorable sweetheart." The man sitting next to her responded.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange and this is my husband Rodolphus." She held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said giving her the sweetest smile I could. Lucius rolled his eyes but was interested in what I was playing.

"Is she smart Severus?" Bellatrix asked. Before Severus could answer, Lucius did first.

"Oh, she is very smart for a mudblood. I heard she's top of her classes and very obedient." He said without breaking eye contact.

My heart was pounding but I forced it to calm. A serene expression came over my face as I responded, "Thank you, Lucius. I heard that you were very smart as well. Of course, I also saw you get beat by a very specific first year." Sev gave my leg a light kick.

His face went red, "I don't think I recall that happening. Anyway, I must return to my guests, have a nice night." He said finally breaking eye contact. I flashed him one more smile.

"Excuse me, I must use the ladies room," I said to the table and followed Malfoy.

He weaved through the dancers and finally went outside to the gardens. Even that was gorgeous. The garden was a maze of shrubs and flowers, so confusing you could get lost. Malfoy entered with no hesitation, as did I.

After a couple turns I felt something grab my waist. I went to scream but a hand muffled it.

"Shhh... I don't want to hurt you. I only want to know why you were following me." Lucius said.

"I... I need something from you." I said, not understanding why. That was so stupid, it was supposed to be undercover!

"What exactly do you need?" He asked, without loosening his grip.

"You have a wife correct? Narcissa?" I panicked.

"Not yet. We are betrothed." He responded.

"Well, you love her right?" I asked.

"Yeah? Just tell me what you want." He began getting frustrated.

"Well if Voldemort rises to power any future you both have is dead. And... and he recently gave you a notebook, it's a Horcrux! And I can destroy it so you all can have a wonderful life with an heir who knows only of a world without darkness!" I said without taking a breath.

"And why exactly, would I trust you? Why do you think I am not loyal to the Dark Lord?" His voice got low.

"Who _wants_ to be ruled by an evil tyrant? No one. The only reason people join him is because they are _afraid._ Or," I paused, "They believe in that pureblood shite." I finished. My heart must've been beating out of my chest. Lucius made eye contact with me. I saw something flash in his eyes as he released me and pushed me to the hard gravel.

I closed my eyes expecting a curse to fly my way, but nothing came. He just stood there, offering me a hand.

"I will lead you there but you will bring me and Narcissa _wherever_ you go. And hide us from him." Lucius said. I nodded before he could regret his decision.

"Do you have the mark?" I asked.

He only nodded as he brought me up to his room. It looked so _normal_. Quidditch and magical band posters on the walls, it was even slightly messy. He moved one of the posters and tapped his wand in a pattern. The book appeared and he handed it to me.

"Stay here, I'm getting Narcissa." He said.

"Get Sev too please!" I yelled behind him. Then I was alone.

I walked around the large room. Everything in this manor was large. I looked to his nightstand, a picture of him and a smiling Narcissa. They looked so happy. I heard the door turn.

"You look so-" I began.

"What are you doing up here mudblood? All by yourself?"

 _Bellatrix._ I froze, I needed to wait for Lucius.

"Lucius brought me up here," I said, stalling.

"And why would he do that?" Bellatrix crept closer.

"I... He... he wanted my opinion on a gift for Narcissa." I said quickly. Why oh why wasn't I a better liar. Why couldn't I be any of the marauders, they could get their selves out of anything.

"I don't believe you..." Bellatrix sang dancing around the room.

Anywhere she moved, I moved opposite. We did two circles of the room before I bolted from the room. I crashed into Severus.

"We need to go NOW!" I yelled.

Everyone held on to me as I tried to activate the ring on my hand, except, the ring was missing.

"Looking for this?" Bellatrix cackled, holding up the ring, "Better be more careful with your valuables."

A sob got caught in my throat. I scanned my surroundings, there had to be a way out.

 _There._

A small boy that looked like a fancy carbon copy of Sirius was in the corner. I slid the book to him with a pleading glance. He winked and disappeared.

Then, everything went black.

ssssssss

Xx I know, two updates in one day? Well I'm stuck at the airport bored and there's free WiFi so yayyy! Do you like it? I have ideas but somethings I don't know how to convey them. The Orion thing was an idea from the beginning though, I just never knew when to place it in. And I know some of the timeline might be screwed up (like when people were married etc.) sorry but it's for the greater good ;) xX


End file.
